Soul Of A Broken Girl
by missheftyrocks
Summary: After the Hundred Year War, Azula is carried away to a mental facility. Will she ever leave the horrible place? If she does, what kind of deadly game will she decide to play in?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Azula was upset, which was an understatement. More like, hyperventilating and screaming for no reason. Well, as far as the doctors could come up with. They didn't have the technology or desires to look into the mad princess's mind.

Her family left her in this horrible place, meant only for peasants. Not a princess! She screamed again, and her hand lit up with bright blue fire.

How could you? Azula was a broken girl. Correct that, a broken soul, and she didn't even know that.

Father had left her here, after promising the position of the Fire Lord.

Mother had left her here, telling her that she was a monster and that she loved her.

Zuko had left her here, locking her up to keep the world safe from her.

Uncle Iroh had left he here, calling her crazy.

Lu Ten had left her here, swearing that he would return after the siege.

Azula moaned and ceased her screaming, but it returned as she realized that she would never get out of this place.

Finally, tears dripped down her face. It usually happened when she was finished screaming. But Azula didn't care. She only wanted the throne, and her mother back and her old life back.

As far as everyone could tell, Azula was a girl that was simply insane. Mad. Crazy. Psycho.

But as far as Azula could tell, she was a girl that grew up too fast, thanks to her father. But she still liked the life that her father had given her. Where everyone would respect her out of fear. Where, the prey would tremble when they would see her approaching them. Where she could play her game filled with lies and obeying orders.

Azula was a girl with a broken soul.

* * *

The day when Zuko came and requested her audience, Azula become a little more normal. No, not normal. More like, she became more controlled and more like her usual self.

"Princess Azula, your brother wishes to see you." A nurse told her as they chained her up to a wheelchair.

"Hurry up, you pathetic creatures." Azula snapped. The nurses exchanged looks. They haven't heard that phrase in a long, long time. It was more like the old Azula.

They pushed her to the front, where Zuko was sitting on a red and gold throne, between two guards. Azula crackled and smiled. A sight frightening to Zuko. He never saw his sister smile, but only in her game and when she knew she would win.

"Azula." Zuko greeted his sister. Azula grinned madly and Zuko continued.

"I know this is risky, but I'm going to tell you the truth." Zuko sighed. "I feel disconnected from the good in my own family...and in my own nation. For a whole host of reasons, I believe finding my mother would help me reconnect." So, Azula mused, dear Zu-Zu wanted to to find mother dear? How delightful! Another fun game to play! And then she would get her revenge. Perfect. Just like all of her other games.

"I've had conversation after conversation with Ozai and it's gone nowhere. He refuses to to reveal to what happened to her."

Did father ask about her? Did father ask about his perfect daughter? A hopeful voice shouted. No. He left her. He has no need of her. But Ozai was willingly to play the game too. Even more perfect.

"So, I've come to an uncomfortable conclusion. _You_ are the only person in the world who can coax the information I need out of Ozai. Tell me then...what do you want in return for helping me find mother?" Oh, so he did want to look for mother. Azula grinned and leaned forward as far as the straps would let her.

"Don't be silly, Zu-Zu! The satisfaction of serving the Fire Lord in some small way will be compensation enough!" Azula grinned so big that it hurt her cheeks. Zuko looked at her, shocked. He obliviously wasn't expecting this answer. He was too used to the other Azula, the one where she smoothly calculated things and lied so easily that is was scary.

"Besides, not a day has gone by since you put me here that I haven't wondered-" Azula looked at the large, golden framed mirror that was on the wall beside her wheelchair. There, she saw her mother. A woman with long black hair and long red and yellow robes.

_I love you, Azula. I always have and I always will._ Ursa smiled sadly at her daughter, but Azula knew better. She was lying. She was protecting Zuko from her. She never, ever loved her.

But the burning desire to know was slowly consuming her, until that she couldn't it in anymore.

"-what exactly happened to our mother dear?" Azula wondered. But inside, she did know. She was just playing her old game again.

Azula had a soul of a broken girl.


	2. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comic books. **

**Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

After Zuko's meeting with her, the nurses brought her back to her room. No, her cell, as Azula called it.

"How exciting, Azula! You'll finally going to meet your father!" The nurses spoke to her as if she was only a child. They unstrapped her from the chair, and they kept chattering about things. They asked Azula some questions, but Azula didn't reply. She was too busy thinking up her newest strategy for the game that was about to unfold.

Zuko was right. She had to coax more information out of Ozai. Azula had to make sure that she got all of the details correct, and that everything was going to fall in place perfectly. But will Ozai cooperate?

This was the part that she loved. The hesitation of people's thoughts and choices. She could plan all the movements, and they had to choose. But she always persuaded them to do her will, or forced them by intimidation like that pathetic Di Lai leader. Long Feng, was it? Yes, Azula smirked. Long Feng thought he had controlled everything, even her.

But no one ever controls Azula, even though it may seem like it. She was a princess! Not some unless peasant!

She grinned and shook her badly cut hair, while looking at herself in the mirror that was in her cell.

_Azula, _Ursa appeared into existence. Azula stopped grinning. Not again.

"Go away!" Azula forcefully said. "I order you!"

_Azula, I love you. Don't do this to Zuko. _Ursa pleaded.

Azula grinned madly. "Of course, mother. I should always follow your orders, like some rat-dog!"

_Please, Azula. It's for your own good. _Ursa tried to reach out a hand to Azula, but Azula flinched away.

"Go away! You're nothing! You planned to overthrow me from the throne ever since I was a child!" Azula shrieked.

_No, Azula. I love you._

"You wanted my power! My power! And you plotted for everyone to destroy me! Even Mai and Ty Lee! Even Zuko! How did you do it?"

_Azula, I never wanted your power. I didn't need that. _

"Lair!" Azula felt the fire burning up in her. "I know where the information is that you hid! Then I can overthrow Zuko for once and for all!"

_Azula, you are my daughter. I love you. Zuko is your brother, don't do this to him._

"You even wanted Zuko on the throne before me! I am the true Fire Lord! I have the true blood!" Azula was out of control. She wanted to kill her mother, to erase her and all of her plots. Then she would become Fire Lord without her meddling mother interfering with her plans.

She expertly created lighting and flashed it at the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces, her mother gone. Azula smirked with relief. Even the room was fireproof, it always gave her satisfaction to destroy the mirror that her mother was trapped in.

"I always win, mother."

* * *

The next day, Azula was tied to the chair again. Zuko stood next to her, eyeing every move that she did.

"Where am I going, Zu-Zu?" Azula looked up at her brother. She already knew. She just had to make him say it out loud.

"We're going to Ozai's. You're going to get the information, and then tell me. We made a deal, remember, Azula." "Of course! I wouldn't want to betray the Fire Lord!" Azula crackled. Her mind was spinning around and around, planning more and more moves and ideas.

Zuko gave her a wary look as he pushed her out of the mental facility. Azula felt the warm sun on her face and the breeze. She had forgotten how calm the world could look.

Soon, the large stone prison appeared. Azula looked up the tall, stone walls and the tiny windows looked like holes.

"We're seeing Ozai." Zuko told a guard. Azula glared at the buff guard as he nodded and let them pass through. It was dark compared to outside, and Azula grinned in the dim light. Everything was going just fine.

"Ozai's cell's here." Zuko told her as they were nearing a cell with two figures standing in front of a door. As they got closer, Azula could make out the green tones and bright make-up of the Kyoshi warriors. A girl with a large gold headset and short brown hair opened the door. Another had a long braid and she nervously looked at Azula.

"Thank you for watching Ozai." Zuko said as he pushed Azula into the dank cell. A lamp was brightly burning on the stone floor.

"No problem, Zuko." The short browned haired girl said. She gave Azula a fierce glare. It was Suki, wasn't it? Azula grinned, remembering when she easily overpowered the Kyoshi warriors. It was too easy. And they were name after an Avatar too! They should be ashamed!

"My brother needed two warriors to watch my father, who does not firebend? Weak, Zu-Zu. I expected better." Azula snarled.

"Just talk to Ozai, Azula." Zuko ordered and faced her towards a cell. A limp figure sitting raised his head. Bright golden eyes looked deep into Azula. She smirked and Zuko left his two family members to talk.

* * *

They didn't talk. They knew that Zuko and the two warriors were outside, listening. Azula looked at her father. He was dirty, his black hair greasy. He certainly had changed.

Azula thought of ways to tell Zuko to leave. They needed privacy.

Her prayers were answered. The door opened, and Zuko carried a tray with two cups of steaming tea.

"-not your guests!" Suki shouted after Zuko.

"They're still my family." Zuko walked towards Azula.

"Azula," Zuko greeted his sister. Azula looked at him, then at the tray. Did her brother think she had to drink the tea like an animal?

She bit the tray with frightening power and accuracy, and spilled it over her shocked brother.

"How did you expect me to drink tea while wearing a straightjacket, Zu-Zu?" Azula stood up, rage boiling in her. She was a princess! Not some peasant!

"Do you want me to lap at it like some kind of animal?" Azula screamed.

"No, I-" Zuko said.

"Zuko!" The Kyoshi warriors burst into the room.

Then two sharp jabs hit her neck and ribs, and Azula slammed onto the ground.

"She's already restrained! You don't need to chi block her!" Zuko shouted at Ty Lee, who looked at Azula. "Ah, my old friend Ty Lee." Azula observed Ty Lee. She always wanted to be different. Now she wasn't a cirrus freak, but a Kyoshi warrior? She was Fire Nation! She had to obey the Fire Lord! How dare she betray her nation!

"You didn't need to do that, Ty Lee!" Zuko scolded Ty Lee again, and he put Azula back into the chair. Her head lolled back on the chair. Zuko was on the ground, picking up the tea cups and the shattered pot.

"Leave the tea, Zuko. Father and I need to talk like human beings, with dignity." Azula drawled. She could see the struggle in her brother's eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"Fine." he sighed and closed the door. Azula didn't talk until they walked away.

"He still obeys you." A quiet voice came from the figure. Azula smirked

"Always has, father. You know that." Azula said. Then Ozai fully lifted his head and looked at her. The golden eyes were piercing into her skin. She resisted the urge to flinch and calmly stared at her father.

"He wants to find Ursa." Ozai calmly replied.

"I know." Azula snapped.

"He sent you to find more information from me"

"Yes. You will tell me where the letters are."

Ozai chuckled. "You know where they are, Azula. Don't play your game with me."

"Why would I do that, when you told me everything?" Azula smoothly said. She felt back in control. Always when she was playing her game. She saw Ozai hesitate.

"Of course, if there is more, I can always lead Zuko on."

"Will the Avatar be with him?"

"Most likely."

"Very well. They're in the same place."

Azula smirked. She could always get the information she wanted.

"And don't let Zuko see the letter."

"Of course not, Father. It would ruin all the fun." Azula said. "And she is in the same place?"

"Yes. With that filthy peasant."

"Good." Azula smirked. Everything was going perfectly.

"And I will tell Zuko one thing. Where his father lives."

Ozai didn't reply. Azula snarled.

"There is more! You lied! Tell me more!"

"I don't know where he is. He disappeared from the village, from the last message I got."

Azula was staring at her father, her thoughts spinning. Then she knew where he was.

The door opened, and Zuko walked in. He warily looked Ozai, who was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. Azula grinned when he pushed her out of the cell. She gave her father one last mad grin before the door closed.

The game would go along just fine.


	3. Destroyed Evidence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender not the Search comic books**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Azula didn't know how long she was in the prison, but as soon as she went outside, the dark sky gave indication to how late it was. She took a deep breath of the night air to sooth the aching thoughts that were spinning around in her. There were too many odds and ends, but Azula would figure them out soon.

Azula saw the two Kyoshi warriors following them. Ty Lee certainly looked like she enjoyed being in there. But she would regret ever betraying Azula, that's for sure, Azula mused, and she knew she had to get out of the wheelchair that was robbing her ability to walk like a decent person.

But she could feel the chi blocking effects were failing. Azula smirked and wiggled her hands that were underneath the straightjacket. Zuko pushed her into the royal village.

"Be careful, Zuko! The chi blocking won't last forever!" Ty Lee warned Zuko. Azula snarled in her thoughts. Now Zuko was going to be extra careful to not let her go easily. They passed the palace, and Azula felt a sudden rush of longing. She wanted out, and to be her old self. Only if Mother didn't rob the throne! Only if she didn't plot against Azula! Then Azula would have been Fire Lord, and her father the Phoenix King! She would kill Mother. It was the only way to end this mindless plots and evil deeds.

"So, what did you and Ozai talk about?" Zuko finally asked, interrupting Azula's thoughts. Azula let a crazy grin escape.

"Oh, you know. He asked about the weather, and I told him how much I enjoy the scrumptious food at the nuthouse." Azula drawled. She could feel the strength of her arms returning.

"I've asked the palace staff to move your things to your old room. Of course you'll be guarded every minute of the day, but it will be much more comfortable." Zuko assured her.

Not as comfortable when I was free, Azula thought. But she agreed with him. It was better than that nuthouse, where her mother haunted her, taunting her about her plots.

"Have you ever been chi blocked, Zu-Zu?" Azula asked. She could sense her brother's bewilderment.

"No." Zuko shortly replied.

"Funny thing. All of your joints go soft like melted wax." Azula continued, then slowly lifted her hand up. "Then you feel your strength returning, then you become more flexible than you could ever be!" She lifted her hand out of the straightjacket and blue lightning crackled, shining on Zuko's shocked face.

Hurry! Hurry! Azula's mind screamed at her as she turned around and flung the lightning at Zuko, who lifted his hands to defend his face. Pity that I can't give a scar like that Father gave, Azula mused.

She could feel the excitement coursing through her as Zuko bended a large fireball and aimed it at her, burning the straightjacket and she jumped out of the tight device.

"Stop!" Zuko ordered, but Azula was well on her way.

She quickly extracted lightning and aimed it at Zuko, who was distracted. Azula turned around and ran towards the palace that she once called home.

Azula jumped high enough that she could comfortably land. Of course, she had to destroy the wall, but this was for a noble cause.

It has to be here! Father would never change it! Zuko would never find it! And her mother was a fool to hide it there! Azula raced through the corridors until she found the painting of a flame.

She heard Zuko yelling behind her, supposedly at the guard whom she easily beat. Really, they should be more alert and more better, Azula criticized. If Azula was Fire Lord, she would have him banished for doing a such poor job! Only if Zuko didn't steal the throne away from her! Only if Mother hadn't plotted against her! She would find out the plots and destroy all who were guilty!

Azula ran into the room, where it was lit by a lonely candle. She ripped the trunk open and crowed in glee.

"They're here, just like Father said so!" Azula dug through the trunk, pushing against masks and costumes. "He overcame her control long enough to give me the truth!" Azula snarled and pulled out the letters. She heard Zuko rush in behind her.

"What is this place?" Zuko wondered out loud. Ah, only if you didn't get banished, you would have found the room with me, Azula thought. She triumphantly turned around, with a pack of letters in her hand.

"You really should have came exploring with me, Zu-Zu. This is one of father's many secret chambers." Azula smirked and held the letters high.

"Give me what you're holding." Zuko commanded and reached out a hand. Azula grinned.

"What, these?" Azula tauntingly shook the letters. "There are many years worth of letters that she wrote...and they're the key to finding her! Come, have a look, Zu-Zu." Azula gestured her brother to come closer.

Then the letters disappeared with a flash of blue fire, and in that moment, Azula quickly put one special letter in the back of her robe. Zuko yelled in surprise and rushed forward, but Azula laughed as the ashes fell to the red and gold carpet.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Azula whooped. Did he see it? If he did, he was being a very good lair.

"Azula, what is wrong with you?" Zuko demanded. Emotions rushed through her, and she could feel the madness rising. She pushed it away, and anger rose about in her.

"Why don't you ask her about that?" Azula screamed. "I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you!" She clutched her head.

"Look, believe it or not, dear brother, I want to find her as much as you do. So I'll tell you what was in those letters, on one condition." Azula could feel the game rushing back towards her. Making bribes and deals was a part of it. One her favourite parts, too.

She named the condition, and Zuko widened his good eye. Azula grinned as she saw the inner battle in Zuko's eyes. He wanted to find his mother desperately, and Azula was offering him a chance. But it was too much of a risk. Was it really worth it?

Oh yes, come on, Zuko. Make the game more exciting. Come on.

"You can find mother, then Zuko. After all of these years." Azula coaxed. Then the battle ended.

"Very well, Azula. We made a deal." Zuko sighed.

The game was just starting.


	4. Voices of Players

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Azula was awake. The whole palace was fast asleep and she couldn't fall asleep. Even if she was back in her old room, instead of the asylum. Even if it felt like everything was back to normal.

No, no. Her mother was out there, seeking to destroy her. Father was useless in his prison. Zuko was Fire Lord. She was slightly off her rocker. Or so everyone thought so. She was still sane. She had to be.

Azula walked through the red and gold hallways. Her long, pale finger traced the wall, and she walked slightly sideways, as if drunk. As she passed her uncle's room, she heard him snoring. Oh, how easy it would be to just go in there and kill him! Then it would be only Zuko.

But, no. There was the Avatar. The cursed Avatar.

How did he manage to evade the world for a century? How did he defeat her father? How did he defeat the Fire Nation? She was better than him! She had tricked him! Even she was better than him without her bending. And the Avatar had four elements to master, and she still destroyed him.

Azula growled and her hand lit on fire from anger. She waved it away, and returned to her room. There weren't any mirrors. That was good. Her mother couldn't spy on her now.

No plots for tonight.

* * *

Azula was the first one up before anyone. Maybe it was the old habit of hers, or she was just excited to do something.

Like play her twisted game.

"Good morning, Azula." Iroh greeted her as she walked in the large dining room. She didn't reply and glared at her uncle. Oh, how deceiving was he with that calm look, and wise words! He could push Zuko off the throne anytime. But Father broke him, by killing her cousin, Lu Ten, Iroh's only son.

"Azula, take a seat." Zuko gestured beside him. Azula hesitated. Was he really that stupid to let her sit near him? She could easily kill him and uncle. Just a bolt of lightning to distract Uncle, and then a quick blue flame towards Zuko's heart.

"Of, course." Azula sat down. She had to keep up appearance. Otherwise Zuko would call off the deal.

"So, Uncle, Aang and the rest of them are coming today." Zuko broke the silence. "I was wondering if you would rule in my absence?"

"Of course, Zuko! I would be happy to!" Iroh gladly sip his tea. The fool of a brother! Now Iroh was going to eliminate Zuko! Azula wanted to scream at how clear it was.

"The Avatar is coming today? I thought he was coming next week, to join us when we are in the village." Azula snapped, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes, but Aang... is a soothing presence." Zuko said. Azula narrowed her eyes. Zuko was still afraid of her. She nearly laughed. It made the game even more perfect!

"This is disgusting." Azula spat out as she ate. No, but it was quite good, but she had to power up Zuko's fear. "I'm leaving. I expect the Avatar to be warned beforehand. I suppose it will be a pleasant surprise for him." Azula stood up and walked out. She hear Iroh and Zuko muttering behind her, but she could feel the familiar struggle rising up.

_Azula, Azula. You can help Zuko. Don't do this. _Ursa's voice echoed in her idea. Azula growled and shook her head.

"Shut up. I'm a princess. I will do what I want. And I will be Fire Lord." Azula said.

_Azula, please._

"Leave me alone!" Azula screamed. "I don't care, Mother! You called me a monster! That's how clear you feared me, and how much you wanted my power! I hate you! I will find out your plots!"

_Please. Please, Azula. _The soft voice disappeared. Azula panted and sat on her bed, thinking.

Mother was obviously plotting against her. Possibly, with Iroh and Zuko. Maybe Mai and Ty Lee. But how could she have met with them? They were lying to her. How dare they!

"Azula, you might want to get ready." Iroh entered her room.

"Did I tell you to come in here, Uncle? No." Azula drawled and stood up.

"Everyone is welcomed through an open door." Iroh walked towards her. "Now, listen, Azula."

"Why should I? You have no desire to talk to me."

"You're still my niece."

"And you're a crazy, power-hungry old man." Azula snarled. "That's why father took the throne away from you! And got Lu Ten killed!"

Iroh narrowed his golden eyes, and Azula felt a pang of fear. Her uncle was the only person she really ever feared, but not often. But now, she felt a pang in her skin to defend herself. Azula boldly stood her ground, ready to deflect any fireballs that came in her way.

"If you lay a hand on Zuko, or his friends, I will release it on you tenfold. Do you understand?" Iroh threatened.

"I'm not stupid, Uncle. I understood every word." Azula said. "Leave." Iroh gave her one last warning look, and then left. Azula glared at his back. He knew about Lu Ten. Father should have been more careful!

Azula looked around her room, and sighed. There wasn't much. Even when she was princess. Everything had to be clean and orderly, so her enemies couldn't use any leverage against her.

She fixed her hair like the old Azula's and smirked.

This was going well.

* * *

Azula could hear the chattering voice of the Avatar as she stood behind the red curtains. She rolled her eyes. What a young, naïve boy!

"But, Zuko, then you don't need us. You can alone. We can finish our plans for the Restoration." She could hear the water peasant's voice. Katara, was it? Hate rose in her and she growled silently. That water peasant destroyed her! How dare she! She could feel the madness struggling to break free.

"Yes, but there is only one person who can help me find my mother." Zuko's calm voice said and Azula smirked, and the madness drained away, eager.

She pushed the curtains aside. A shout greeted her, and someone stumbled back.

"Hello, Avatar." Azula smirked. "Are you searching for dear mother with Zu-Zu and I?"

The players where chosen for the game.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. My life got busy, but now I resolve to update every few days, or a week. **

**Please suggest some ideas for the story if you have any, and some criticism if possible. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-missheftyrocks**


	5. Expected Motives

**Disclamier: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, not the Search comics.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Azula loved seeing the shocked expressions on people's faces. It also made the game more enjoyable, and a full feeling appeared of knowing that you won that round.

But sometimes it was unexpected sort of surprise of knowing that you won that round, but you never showed your shock.

Never.

"What is she doing here?" Aang shouted and jumped into a defensive stance. Azula narrowed her eyes. She saw Katara flick some water out from that pouch that she always carried and held it front of her like a shield.

"No!" Zuko stepped in front of Azula. The others were so surprised, that Katara dropped her shield.

"Zuko! Get out of the way! Your crazy sister is standing right there!" Sokka protested.

"There is only one person in the entire world that can tell me where my mother is, other than Ozai. And it's Azula." Zuko told them.

"So, we going to find your mother with Azula?" Aang frowned. Azula stopped herself from rolling her eyes. How stupid could he get? Of course she was going with them! Even a three year old could have understood that.

"No offence, Zuko, but that is a really bad idea." Sokka protested.

"She is the only person who can find Mother." Zuko argued. "We need her. And we made a deal. She will travel with us, unbound and with dignity."

That's right, Zu-Zu.

The curtains shifted behind her, and Azula spun around. It was only Iroh. He strolled by her without a look. Azula narrowed her eyes. She was supposed to the be the threat, but he ignored her like some fly-ant.

"I could hear you from the kitchens!" Iroh brightly said and stood next to Zuko. Azula narrowed her eyes as she noticed that they were all positioned further away from her. That proved it! They were plotting against her! Now, she had to find out if Mai and Ty Lee were part of it!

Then Mother would be defenceless against her.

"Iroh, did you know that Azula was here?" Katara narrowed her eyes at the mad princess. Azula resisted the urge to throw a fire at her face. One less enemy to take care of.

"Of course! We had a pleasant breakfast together!" Iroh smiled, and Sokka raised his eyebrow. Azula couldn't blame him. Pleasant with Azula in the same sentence wasn't normal.

Then Iroh leaned in closer to the Avatar and whispered something in his ear. Plotting for sure. Azula growled and crossed her arms and looked at a painting on the wall. It was the Royal Fire Palace done by Kuzo, one of the most famous Fire Nation artists. She had to remember all of the famous people when she attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls.

And what advantage did that bring her?

"Fine." She heard the Avatar say, as if realizing something.

"Very well." Zuko smiled with relief. "We leave in an hour." He was glad that he wasn't alone with her. She could have destroyed him.

And then Mother would have been broken.

* * *

Azula felt the warm wind blow against her face, and she enjoyed the freedom. It was like her firebending, it was pure and free and controlled. Even the blue flames represented that. It was the purest form of fire there was.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" She heard the Avatar yell from that beast. A sky bison, was it? Yes. Those stupid Kyoshi warriors let it go, and she could have used it to track it the Avatar.

She didn't reply, and shoved her bag, which she was forced to pack by Uncle, to Ty Lee.

"Put my bag on that pathetic beast." Azula ordered, and felt some of her power return. She loved that power of ordering people around.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Ty Lee stomped her foot and the other warrior turned around. Suki.

"Appa has feelings too, you know." The Kyoshi warrior narrowed her painted eyes.

Now they really went over the edge. Talking as if that beast had feelings, like an human. Pathetic.

Azula scoffed and scanned her surroundings. That Water Tribe peasant's brother was fighting with his boomerang. Sokka, it was. Azula pulled out the memory of taunting him on the Day of Black Sun. That was the most fun; he was easily played with. Maybe she could do it again.

Katara and Zuko were talking, eyeing her as the Avatar airbended supplies onto the beast's saddle. She didn't like the look in their eyes. They were planning something.

After Sokka had pointed at himself for something, Azula knew they were taking turns watching her. That was expected.

One move of the game figured out.

Now she had to be extra careful. They were intent on looking after her, making sure she didn't pull any tricks.

How fun it was pulling tricks right under their noses.

The Water Tribe boy - hardly worthy to be called _warrior _- walked over to her with an air of confidence around him.

"Alright-y, time to go, Azula!" The boy loudly said and pointed his boomerang at her. "Or wack-a -pow!" He demonstrated a flying kick and a punch to where her head was. Azula sighed. This is why the Fire Nation deserved to rule the world.

They were much more disciplined.

She pointed a finger at him, and extracted a zip of lighting aimed at his boomerang. Sokka yelled with shock and surprise and dropped the boomerang, and instantly her raised hand was enclosed with cold water, and her feet were trapped by earth.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted.

"I'm okay!" Sokka reassured them, but Zuko ran towards her with a fiery fist.

"Don't you ever touch him!" Katara yelled at Azula, who coolly looked at her as her hand escaped from the watery prison. That peasant had no right to yell to her. She was a princess.

How dare she!

"Then tell your brother to not wave his toy in front of my face." Azula drawled.

"We made a deal, Azula! If we're going to do this, you have to stay calm!" Zuko jumped in her face. How easily could she remember the times when she yelled in his face with taunts and remarks.

"Keep your merry band of misfits in order, and we'll get along just fine." Azula smirked, and she saw anger flash in Zuko's eyes.

The Water Tribe peasant stood up from the ground and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I changed my mind. One of you can take first watch." he chuckled nervously and gave Azula a cold glare. It wasn't her fault. He should have been more on guard, instead of playing like a child.

"Get on Appa." Zuko ordered Azula, and she snarled in her head. Oh, the day will come when they all get their punishment! Just and wait and see, Zu-Zu! Just wait and see how unworthy you are of the throne! Mother dear kept all of that away from you!

Just wait and see, Zu-Zu.

Azula climbed onto the sky bison and sat in the back, where the others could keep a sharp outlook for her.

She kept a calm and calculated look on, her mind spinning with new ideas and moves.

Mother was going down.

The game was going to destroy her.

And the Avatar would be no more.


	6. Mind Against Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics.**

**Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

Azula's nurses were the mothers of two soldiers in the Fire Nation Army. No doubt they hated her, and Ozai. But nevertheless, they remained kind to her, as if some weak bird-cat. Azula hated that. It made her feel helpless and stupid.

But now, with looking at the Avatar's back and remembering when she struck him with her lighting, she hated how they let her go with them. How they didn't fear her. How they seemed to forget the lightning in Ba Sing Se. How they didn't keep their guard on. But Zuko was. She could feel his eyes on her, shifting with every move.

Zuko knew her, prehaps the best out of her enemies. She had to be careful.

She saw the Avatar and the waterbender kissing, and she narrowed her eyes. The Avatar was acting like some mere human. If she had that kind power, she would destroyed all betrayers and enemies, and then the Fire Nation could show their glory to the world.

But also the Avatar reminded her of the failure that her great-grandfather. The failure of wiping all Air Nomads. It was like he was taunting her with those tattoos and bald head. How could Zuko have not destroyed him? It was so easy. Too easy.

_Azula, leave them alone. You know what they're feeling. It's the same._

No. Not now. Azula shook her head slightly.

"Instead of Toph, we have..." Sokka and the others looked at her. The earthbender. Ah yes. They had her.

_Azula, please._

How did you tell them the message, mother? How did you contact with them?

_You wouldn't do this to your brother, would you, Azula?_

Azula growled. "So tell me. I've been dying to know. Which one of you did she approach first?" The madness was free, now, invading her mind.

They all frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Katara demanded. "Who?"

"Don't play games with me!" Azula stood up, and stumbled to hold her balance. Cursed sky bison!

"None you even met me yet! How did she convince you to ruin my life?" Azula shrieked. "How did she find you? And why?"

"That's enough, Azula!" Zuko's sharp voice penetrated the madness, and deflated it. He had his fist to stop her from rising anymore. It was sizzling. Azula felt the madness retreat, and she let out a cold smile.

"That was just small talk, Zu-Zu." Azula coolly looked at her brother. "Mother and I have talked much, much more."

Zuko frowned.

"I miss Toph." Sokka sighed.

"You said it." The Avatar agreed.

* * *

They travelled until the sun was setting. Azula was getting nervous. Would it be too early? Maybe it went away. You could never know. Only the sun gave it time. They were approaching the cliffs. The village was just beyond the set of forests.

Zuko gazed at the setting sun, and then across the cliffs.

"The village must be ahead. We can get in there in time, before sunset. But if not, we can set up camp." His voice had the authority of a ruler. He didn't deserve it! Only she did! Stupid Mother. Those plots certainly worked. But not for long.

"Ah! Now we have another crazy peson!" Sokka's voice pulled her back into reality. Azula quickly looked at the Avatar. He was growling, and had crazed eyes.

Good. It was here, then. But where?

"Why are you doing that face?" Katara asked.

"I can't help it." The Avatar clenched his fists. "But there's some kind of presence, like some kind of spirit." So, he did feel it.

"Now that you mention it, I can feel it too!" Sokka pulled up his eyes and growled. How much more foolish could he get?

"Sokka! This is serious!" Katara scolded. While the siblings fought, Zuko was still observing the grounds. The Avatar was leaning over the saddle, and Azula could shoot a bolt at him, then he would fall to his death! But he was an airbender. Nevermind.

The Avatar jumped back. "Guys! Did you see that? That was the spirit which I have been feeling."

Azula was shocked. So her father was right. The man had did it.

"Did the spirit look like this?" Sokka pulled on the ridiculous face again. Zuko looked down on the ground again, as if to spot it.

"There's nothing down there." Azula could hear the annoyance in Zuko's voice. He wanted to find mother quickly.

Perfect. The goal is now an advantage.

While they were all occupied, and now of them were watching her, she stood up and looked over the saddle. The ground was rushing past her, so far away.

Exciting.

"Azula, get down from there!" Zuko shouted and Azula turned around as she balanced herself on the edge of the saddle.

"I can't tell what a pleasure it was travelling with you," Azula grinned and the madness rose up. "It was an enjoyment listening to you bickering. Too bad not as many siblings act like Zu-Zu and I! Now Hra'a us just a hop, skip and jump away! It's time to bid farewell! I'll be sure to send her your regards!" Azula grinned at the shock splashed on Zuko's face, and she leaped from the saddle.

As the air rushed past her, she heard Zuko yell something, but she was focused on the ground rushed up to her.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her. Azula looked up, and cursed whoever invented that flying glider.

"I got her!" The Avatar alerted the others. Azula smirked and pointed a finger at the glider.

"Nice glider. I wonder if its fireproof?" Fire shot out of her finger, and the Avatar dropped her, worried about his burning glider. She landed comfortably on the ground while the Avatar crashed, and she wasted no time.

She raced across the rocky landscape. Shouting was heard behind her, and she ran faster. She would not let Zu-Zu defeat her. Not again.

She raced across a familiar river

_You're only hurting yourself, Azula. _Azula snarled and spun around to the river. No. It couldn't be. But, once again, the river was like a mirror of some sort.

"Don't pretend that you care about me!" Azula snapped, and her mother put a look of sadness. She was pretending. She couldn't fool Azula at her own game!

"You thought you could break me at the institution, didn't you? You made Zuko lock me up in there!" Azula pointed in the direction where her prison was. "But I'm stronger that you thought! I used all of that time to figure out the truth! You've been conspiring to take me down from the day I was born!" Azula could feel herself losing control. Her hands were shaking with anger, and her mother looked at her with wide eyes.

"Even when I was an infant, you saw something in me that you never had – power! That's why you think I'm a monster! You fear my power!" It all made sense!

Yes! Yes!

_No, Azula, you're confused. _Mother pleaded in the river reflection.

"I still haven't figured out how you contacted Mai and Ty Lee, even after when you disappeared! And how did you show that snow peasant Katara how to defeat me?" Azula clutched her hand. Too many options were there. It was too wild, like an uncontrolled fire.

"Luckily, Father was able to fend you off long enough for me to find this!" Azula whipped out the letter that held the most important key to the game.

"Now I have the evidence to make me Fire Lord, to take the throne away from Zuko! But I can't become Fire Lord when you're constantly plotting against me! That's why I'm going to find you, Mother, and end you!"

_I love you, Azula. I do! _Ursa protested, but Azula couldn't be fooled. Everything was an act! All of it! She clutched her head and wailed, the madness swirling around and around in her.

"This is your most treacherous act, Mother! You turned my own mind against me!" Azula turned around, rage filled her entire body. She extracted lightning and aimed it at Mother.

The water splashed violently as the lightning connected with it, and Mother disappeared.

Azula panted, staring at where Mother was. She was able to find her. She was plotting against her!

Sweet, cool rain started to fall on Azula's fevered skin, and she tucked the letter back in her pocket. Zuko could never know.

"Who were you talking to?" Zuko came around the stone. Azula warily looked at him.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"Keep our deal, Azula, and we'll find her together." Zuko reminded.

"You need me, Zu-Zu. I have information that you don't." Azula pointed her fingers at Zuko, ready to extract lightning at any moment.

"But now that we're so close to the village, I really don't need you anymore." Azula finished.

Zuko looked at her with sad eyes. He slowly raised his fists, red and orange fire bursting out.

"Please, I don't want to do this." Zuko said. He was lying! They all were lying!

Azula snarled and started to rise her fingers, but then a loud voice interrupted her concentration.

"Get out of the way, Zuko!" That blasted water peasant, Katara, ordered as she bended water out of the river and wrapped it around Azula, then froze the water, trapping Azula.

Not again! That was cheating! Zu-Zu, that's not fair!

Azula could feel the panic struggling up as she felt the coldness surround her. She was used to bright, hot fire, not coldness. She struggled as Zuko stood up.

"You alright, Aang?" Zuko asked the Avatar. Of course he was! He was alive, and ruining her life!

That cursed Avatar deserved to be destroyed!

"My glider's a little singed, but I'm okay." The Avatar looked at his glider. Azula smirked. He deserved that.

"I don't appreciate you trying to set my boyfriend on fire!" Katara waded over to her. Azula rolled her eyes. How much more pathetic could she get?

And how did they all find her! She ran so fast!

"Aang, why are making that face again?" Zuko asked.

"I'm feeling that presence again!" Aang's face growled and his eyes narrowed.

"Zuko, you gotta reconsider that arrangement with your sister." Sokka eyed Azula.

Then Azula broke it.

"Out of all the co-conspirators she could have chosen, why an uncultured-" Azula stopped screaming as soon as she saw it.

No, no, no, no. Father said it wasn't true. Fear spread into her veins as she stared wide eyed at the spirit behind Sokka.

The game was starting to get deadly.


	7. Trust Me, Zu-Zu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics.**

**Enjoy :) And thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

Once, when she was a child of six years, she watched her cousin, Lu Ten, firebending. It seemed like magic when he did it. The flames spun and swirled around him like a waterfall. She loved watching him. But he never used blue fire, unless it was for life saving purposes.

"It's not worth it, Azula. What if the others don't have the same sort of power that we do? It wouldn't be fair." Lu Ten told her when she asked why. Then from that day on, Azula thought her cousin to be a fool. Who wouldn't want that power? They could be powerful forever and ever. It would be glorious!

But fear also crept into your body when other people started to envy your power. Then you would have to watch out, and eliminate anyone who you think would kill you for their gain and power. That's what Ozai had told her, and he was a successful Fire Lord, until the Avatar had bested him.

And that very same fear crept into her veins when she gasped at the blue aura beast. It was a wolf, just a wolf. But it was his wolf.

But the foolish Water Tribe boy hadn't notice, even when his sister gasped too.

"Hey...that fear in your eyes...so you've finally learned to respect the power of Mr Boomerang!" Sokka waved his weapon above his head, where the beast was growling down at him.

The Avatar airbended up, and swung his staff. "The wolf spirit must have left the Spirit World for a good reason! So, please, everyone be respectful!"

Respectful? The Avatar was insane. The beast coming to destroy them all, if he felt like it. And from the last visit, he certainly had rage shaking his entire body. Azula snarled in her head, and struggled to get free.

"Respectful? Your spirit just tried to eat my head!" Sokka shouted after the wolf had taken a snap at his head.

"Those markings," Zuko realized. "on the belly...they kind of look like a face."

No, no, no! Let me go! I order you!

The wolf snarled and paced towards the group.

"Aang, that's the face you've been making!" Katara said as she bended some water out of the creek. What about Azula? She had to be freed! She knew what to do!

"You're right! I think I get it now!" The Avatar shouted, and the beast growled. Then Aang leaped into the air with the help of his native bending.

"Stop, big wolf spirit! Listen to me!" The Avatar ordered. Azula nearly laughed. She would have snapped it with lightning, like Father told her to do.

"I felt your presence earlier, see?" The Avatar pulled on that face and continued. "Just like the design on your fur! I knew you were near because I'm the Avatar! My friends and I were travelling to the nearby village when one of us decided to go on her own way!" The Avatar gestured at Azula.

Ha! She had to leave, before Zuko realized everything! Then she could become Fire Lord without that pathetic peasant interrupting her. And Mother. Mother wouldn't be able to plot anymore. And then everyone would believe her letter.

"If we've disturbed you, please, accept our apologies." Aang pleaded.

The wolf spirit stared at the Avatar for a moment, as if to let the message sink it. Then he lunged forward and snapped his large jaws. Aang yelped and jumped up.

"Aang!" Katara shouted. Azula scoffed. The Avatar was fine.

"Your "respectful" tactic doesn't seem to be working!" Zuko said, and Azula couldn't have agreed more.

Here, she was, lying on the ground, when she knew how to defeat that spirit. They were treating her like an animal! How dare they! They had to fear her, respect her!

Katara and Zuko both shot water and fire at the beast, while Sokka threw his boomerang. Azula narrowed her eyes. It wasn't going to work. Zuko never paid attention, and she did!

The boomerang bounced off its nose, and the ice harmlessly hit him. Then it opened its mouth and swallowed the fire. Azula was expecting that. After all, Father had told her that's what it did.

"Did the wolf spirit just eat my fire?" Zuko demanded.

"And it burped! It ate your fire and burped at you!" Sokka confirmed it.

Azula wanted to scream at those fools at how simple it was! She glared at him, while trying to escape. No use. No! No! No! Mother, let me go!

"Come on, wolf spirit! I'm the great bridge between-" The Avatar tried to say but the spirit had nipped at his feet again and jumped with a loud roar.

Another roar joined them, and Azula struggled to see the sky bison. Perhaps it was good after all.

Appa and the wolf spirit leaped at each other, and snarled and clawed and bit.

Finally, with one large sweep of his tail, Appa pushed the wolf spirit away. It landed hard on the ground and Azula hissed in excitement. Perhaps it could be destroyed!

"Hoo-ooo! Sky bison, one, and wolf spirit, zero!" Sokka whooped.

Huffing, the wolf spirit stood on his legs. There was something wrong, Azula realized. Oh, no. It couldn't be. No.

"Appa, go easy on him." The Avatar eased his sky bison. "Are you all right, wolf spirit?" Then, with a loud sneeze, the wolf spirit let out a swarm of glowing pink things.

Moth-wasps.

"It just threw up a cloud of moth-wasps at us!" The Avatar shouted in disbelief.

"You are the grossest spirit ever!" Sokka declared, and the moth-wasps began to surround them. Azula knew what was going to happen.

They were going die soon.

"Free me, Zu-Zu!" Azula shouted at her brother. "I'll take care of those spirits for you." She could see the internal war in Zuko's eyes again. She could help them!

"We don't need your help, Azula!" Zuko said as he batted away some moth-wasps. Soon, more and more were surrounding the group.

Azula scoffed. "Oh, right. Because you and your friends have everything under control."

"Ow! Ow! Did they just eat my own arm? I can't see my arm!" Sokka panicked.

"Try not to hurt the creatures!" Aang said.

"Aang, its getter harder to breathe!" Katara swung her arm in an attempt to ward off the spirits.

"I know, but if you hurt them, it could get a lot worse!"

Azula had to try a different approach. "Alright, I'll admit I shouldn't have gone off on my own. After all, we made a deal." She stressed the word deal.

Zuko was fighting the war. He wanted to find mother and help his friends, and Azula was offering it right to him.

"And if you can't trust your family, then who can you really trust?" Azula drawled. She smirked as Zuko gave in, and blasted a column of fire at her. It melted the ice, and she sighed with relief as she quickly pulled lightning out.

Oh, the power! What wonderful freedom! Azula grinned briefly, but she reined the uncontrollable lightning in and pointed it upwards as she stood. It blasted off the moth-wasps, scattering them.

At least Father told her one useful thing so far.

The wolf spirit looked at her, and ran to the woods. Azula knew what it meant.

He was getting prepared.

Arms spread out, Azula smirked at the group. They were looking at her with admiration, fear and respect.

That's what if felt like.

Power.

"You're welcome." She said.

* * *

After that battle, Zuko decided to set up camp, and everyone agreed with him. Azula was getting nervous. What if they decided to came tonight? If they even found them. But it was too far away, it was hardly a chance.

The sun had fully set down, and Azula laid away from the group. She didn't want their sympathy. Or their fire.

She just wanted Mother to be gone.

Gone.

Forever.

_Azula, you know I love you._

Azula shuddered in her sleep.

Go away! I don't need you! You lied! You called me a monster! You left me!

_Azula, please. _

"You turned my own mind against me. You turned my own mind against me." Azula's mutterings could be heard.

She had a broken soul, destroyed by so many.


	8. Uncontrolled Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The one and only person that really looked at her as a person, a single being with emotions, was Lu Ten.

Her dead cousin.

Azula had realized this ages ago, when she was a child, right after when Mother read the letter that informed them that Lu Ten had died in the Six-Hundred Day Siege of Ba Sing Se.

She felt something stir in her heart, or soul, or whatever. It was pushing against her mind, almost pushing her to tears.

How stupid and pathetic it was to have your own emotions to push you to cry, like some baby.

And from that day on, Azula swore to never feel that alien emotion again. And to do that, she had to look out.

After all, they were all watching.

Everywhere.

Everyday.

Every moment.

* * *

"Azula?" Zuko's calm voice pulled her back from her thoughts. The wind pushed back her hair, making her clothes press against her body.

"What?" she snapped. They didn't talk to her the whole morning, even when she set Sokka's bag on fire. They didn't even thank her for yesterday again. They should have! She saved them! They had to respect her now!

There was a change in the air whenever one of them looked at her. It was strange. It felt like they were bursting to scream at her, but they couldn't because someone told them not to.

Azula could sense that. It was her game, after all. Not some dingy peasant's, or her foolish brother's.

"How did you sleep?" Zuko unexpectedly said, and Azula narrowed her eyes at her brother. She didn't reply. Azula was too busying thinking.

The trees were zooming below them, and a well worn path weaved through the trees, like a thin piece of thread. Further ahead, she could see the blasted village. Those stupid little roofs taunting at her. She wanted to burn it to the ground! Then its filth would be removed!

But Zuko was still here.

And Mother.

"Land here, Avatar." Azula spoke as they approached closer to the village. "We have to walk through the trees."

"Why?" Sokka demanded. "I'm not walking! I almost had my arm bitten off yesterday, if you remember!"

"I guess you want to die a more painful death, then." Azula snarled and Sokka shut his mouth. She was thankful that she wasn't a peasant.

The trees seemed more taller and greener as they found a small clearing where the huge sky bison could land.

As soon as the sky bison's feet touch the ground, Azula jumped off. She hated flying.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, and instantly her feet were trapped in earth.

"Zuko!" Azula said. "I wasn't going to run away. Just jumping off. Or is that too hard for your pea-sized brain to comprehend?"

Zuko stared at her, flabbergasted. Then he narrowed his golden eyes and opened his mouth as if to yell something back at her, but Aang pushed his hands forward, and her feet was free.

"Remember, Zuko." Aang rested a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Remember what? Remember the plan? Remember to kill her? What?

Azula growled at them and set off towards the trees.

"Where are you going?" Katara shouted from behind her. Without looking back, Azula replied.

"Going to the village. I suggest that you follow me, or get lost in this forest. Your choice." Azula disappeared through the trees and started to run.

She had to find the mark. Quickly. Father told her to. And it was the only way to make sure she really was here!

"Azula? Where did you go? Azula!" Zuko's voice faintly shouted behind as she ran in the trees, her eyes scanning the trees, searching.

"Where did she go now?" That Water Tribe boy's voice sounded weary, as if he had expected this.

Soon, their voices faded away, and Azula was racing through the trees. Then she stopped, her face breaking into a mad smile.

A tree with a flame carved into it swirled around the bottom.

"I've found you."

* * *

She found them making their way through the trees with panicked expressions.

"There she is!" The Avatar bended and Azula made no protest as her feet were glued to the earth. Again.

"Why did you run away? We had a deal, Azula! Or do you keep forgetting that?" Zuko roared, his face angry.

Azula smirked. "Zu-Zu, I was just making some last minute preparations."

"Like what?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Right! Like this!" And then Zuko pulled out a slip piece of paper. Azula's eyes widened.

"Where did you find that? Where? Tell me! Now!" Azula screamed, and her hands lit on blue fire as the rage consumed her body, clouding her brain to think properly.

"Katara! Her hands!" Sokka shouted, and Azula's hands were covered with smooth liquid.

"Why did you never show me? Was this one of those letters that you burned at the palace?" Zuko shoved the letter in her face.

"No! No! You were never supposed to read that!" Azula shrieked, and she could feel herself falling in the madness.

"Tell me!"

"No! You should have never read that, Zu-Zu! Now, I'll never show you where Mother is!" Azula crackled. "Oh, how sad! Mother will be devastated when she hear our changed plans! Especially when we are so close to meeting her!"

Now, Azula could see the fear creeping into Zuko's eyes.

"What? She's here?" Sokka jumped in. "Where, Azula?"

"Stay away from me, you filthy peasant!" Azula screamed. No! No! The game was failing! She only had a couple more secrets from Zuko.

She had to hide them better.

"Hey, what's all of this commotion going on here?" A new voice joined them from the trees. Azula snapped her head to the voice.

It was familiar.

No.

No.

No.

"Kids like you shouldn't be here in the forest." The man chuckled and took his straw hat off and wiped away the sweat on his bald head. "Now, now, let the poor girl go. I'm sure she didn't do anything wrong."

"We mean no harm, sir." Aang bowed. "We're just talking."

The man gaped at him.

"You're the Avatar! Why, I never thought I would have the honour of meeting you! And you! Fire Lord Zuko! What an honour!" The man dropped to his knees and bowed to Zuko. As he lifted his head up, he narrowed his eyes at Azula.

"And you must be Azula. Yes, I remember you from-"

"Shut up!" Azula snapped. "You only remember me from pictures in the village. Of course."

"No. There's something else. It's from long ago." The man frowned.

"What about us?" Sokka grinned and pointed at himself. "You must know me!"

The man just looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." he politely said and Sokka's face fell.

"I'm Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka. We're from the Southern Water Tribe." Katara jumped in.

"Ah, yes! Of course! Another honour to meet a master waterbender!"

Katara blushed. "That's not necessary, sir."

What about her? She was a princess! She deserved all the gold those pathetic peasants had in town.

"Tell me now, what are you doing on a fine day like this out here?" The man asked.

"We're on vacation." Sokka unconvincingly said. "You know, secret Avatar stuff." He nudged Aang.

"Um, yes! Secret Avatar stuff! Very important! In fact, we should be going now!" The Avatar stammered.

Azula rolled her eyes at those fools.

"Bring us to your village, peasant." Azula snarled at the man. "And do it now!"

"Azula!" Zuko said, shocked. "I'm sorry, she didn't mean it like that. But it would be great if you would be so kind to show us the way to the village."

"Yes! Yes!" The man's head bobbled. "I'd be honoured to! Right this way, Fire Lord Zuko!" The man disappeared into the trees. Aang shrugged and lifted his hand, causing the earth to change into sand. Azula moved her feet, shaking the sand off.

"Azula, you will be kind and respectful to other people." Zuko snarled. "It's part of our deal."

"Of course, Zu-Zu." Azula gave him a smirk. "I'd do anything my Fire Lord orders me to do. I'd be honoured to." She gave a mocking bow and crossed her arms.

"But remember, Zu-Zu. I'm your guide here, not that man. I'm the one leading you to Mother. Do you trust guides? After all, I could let you get lost. Or let you find her."

"What's your point, Azula?"

"I will need everything that's mine. Including that letter. Or you could never reach your destination." Azula held out her hand. "Now, Zuko."

Zuko gave her a long hard look. Then he dropped the letter into her waiting hand.

"Thank you, Zu-Zu." Azula tucked the letter into her robe. Zuko clenched his fists and turned around, following the Avatar and the two Water Tribe villagers that had already left with the man.

As Azula walked through the trees, she lit her finger on fire and burned the letter.

Now, it never existed.

Good.

* * *

"Wow! This place is amazing! The Avatar looked around with wide eyes at the large village, where many people were whispering and pointing at him.

"Yes, Hra'a is one of the Fire Nation's most respected villages. We strive to uphold that honour and glory." The man grinned. Azula rolled her eyes. When she;s Fire Lord, she'll make sure that this place never existed. Then no more worries about this treacherous place.

"Hey, who is that?" Katara pointed at a woman with silver hair as the man led them a tour of the village. Azula snarled in her head. It couldn't be her. No. No. No.

"Oh, her? She's the ex-Fire Lord's wife's mother." The man waved his hand dismissively. "She's crazy."

Azula saw Zuko stumble as he saw the woman.

"What do you mean, crazy?" Sokka asked.

"She mutters about a man in our village that died years ago. Keeps saying that he'll find her, and end her." The man attempted them to get moving. "Now, who wants to see the market? It's one of the most delightful scenes in this village!"

"Wait," Zuko walked towards the woman. "What's her name?"

No.

No.

No.

I forbid you tell them.

No!

"That's Wuliz." The man frowned, disappointed that he had lost them. "I'll be in the market if you need anymore information. Until then." The man gave them one last bow and left them.

Zuko was looking at the woman with an awestruck expression. Meanwhile, Azula was glaring at the woman, cursing her with every curse that she could come up with.

Wuliz could end this game quickly.

"Who is she, Zuko?" Aang jumped to Zuko's still side.

"That is my grandmother." Zuko whispered. "She might know where Mother is."

"I thought only Azula knew where she was." Sokka argued. "Isn't that the whole point that we came here with her."

"You heard the man, Zuko. She's crazy." Azula snapped.

Zuko ignored her and walked towards the woman. Azula bit her lip to keep a frustrated scream and she joined Zuko.

The woman turned to face them at the sound of their footsteps. Her grey eyes widened and she stood up from the chore that she was doing.

"It can't be." The woman grinned and held out her hands. "My, my! Zuko, it has been certainly too long! And Azula, you have grown! Oh, how I've missed you two!"

"Who is this crazy person telling that they missed Azula?" A new voice jumped in from behind them.

Azula growled and clenched her fists to keep herself from blasting the whole place with lightning.

The game was getting out of control.


	9. Old Wives' Tales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Azula hated those people that questioned her authority. She was a princess, so she had all the power in the world. No one never, ever questioned her authority.

Unless they wanted to die a painful death.

But now, hearing that voice, she wanted to blast that person with fire to shut the voice.

Stupid Mother and her pathetic plots.

* * *

"Toph!" Sokka shouted and hugged the small, but tough earthbender. "Oh, I missed another person where I could just talk to! I missed you so much, Toph!" He sobbed into the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, Skinny. Shove off." Toph awkwardly patted his back and pushed him away. Azula warily took a step back as she eyed the girl's feet. She was certainly a big threat with her powerful earthbending talents.

But she was better than her with her firebending.

Always.

"Hey, Azula. Heard you here out of that mad house. I still say you should have stayed there." Toph smirked and crossed her arms. Azula growled and advanced towards her, but another pair of hands caught her face.

Wuzil's old and weathered face appeared in her vision. She had shrunk in her old age, with dark hair and tanned skin. Her eyes shone with glee as she grasped Azula's head in a death hold.

"Azula!" Wuzil crackled. "Oh, you've grown out of your little bangs! You look so much better! Who gave the horrible haircut? Did dear Ursa do it? Oh, no! My own daughter isn't that bad at hair cutting! It must have been Lo or Li! Yes! Yes, that's it!"

Azula resisted the urge to grab her grandmother's arms and snap them like a pair of useless twigs.

"Let go, old woman!" Azula snarled and grabbed Wuzil's hands off her face. Ugh, she was going to wash her face later.

"Azula! That's your grandmother! Show some respect!" The Avatar dropped his jaw.

Azula rolled her eyes. Only the Avatar would say that.

"Yeah, Crazy Princess. Listen to the Avatar. He defeated your dad after all." Toph taunted and laughed along with Sokka.

Azula felt the rage exploding in her.

No one ever talked to her in this way!

How dare she!

Perhaps Zuko didn't care for the earthbender, or he was too busy staring at his long lost grandmother in awe, that he didn't stop Azula from jumping forward and yelling in Toph's face.

"No one ever speaks to me like this! How dare you! You should thank me, for I saved your pathetic friends here, you weakling!" Azula could her fire heating up along with the rage.

Then Toph's face stopped smiling, and she pointed her finger in Azula's sneering one. Even if she was blind, she pointed with excellent accuracy.

"Listen, Crazy. No one talks to me like that. I fought against your stupid Fire Nation Army, and beat them. I'm the greatest earthbender ever! So, no one, not even you, talks to me like that. Understood?" Toph loudly said.

Azula scoffed. "As you wish."

She had enough. Azula turned around and opened her mouth.

"Zu-Zu, leave dear Wuzil alone. She provided no information, as before. She's useless."

Then Zuko snapped out of his daze. "You have met her before?"

"That's nothing you need to know, dear brother. You weren't Father's favourite." Azula smirked. Wuzil frowned, as if remembering an important task.

"Dear Azula, you haven't came in a while. What happened? Did dear Ozai keep you away from me?" Wuzil's eyes were unsettling, Azula decided. They bordered on the edge of insanity, but still showed an extreme amount of kindness.

"I chose not to came. Who would want to visit an useless old woman?" Azula snarled. Then Wuzil's expression changed. Her eyes glazed over, and she wobbled over to the side. Zuko instantly caught her.

"You don't care, like he did! He did! Even when dear Ursa left! That's going to be your downfall!" Wuzil moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head. Zuko frantically moved his hands around, as if he could snap her out of her trace.

Azula scoffed and crossed her arms. She have seen this before. Just another little fit. Nothing like that she hasn't seen before.

_Azula, don't do this. Zuko doesn't deserve this. Not even my mother. Please, I'm begging you._

Azula gritted her teeth and shook her head, as if to shake away the voice.

"Katara! What's wrong with her?" Zuko panicky asked as Wuzil muttered and moaned and shook on the ground, making the dust fly about.

"She's okay!" Katara bended some water over the old woman's body. "It's normal, for her. It'll end quickly."

"Yeah, Hothead. It's almost over." Toph added, stomping her bare feet. Azula looked at the earthbender in disgust. Father should have destroyed them. Only the Dai Li were useful from the Earth Kingdom. Nothing more.

As they said, Wuzil ceased her moaning and shaking, and opened her eyes.

"Oh, dear. Did I fall again? So sorry, darlings. It's happening more, now. Be a dear and help me up, Zuko." Wuzil grinned, a pleasant smile. But that didn't shake off Zuko's worried expression as he helped her up.

"You always have these?" Zuko carefully asked as Wuzil shook the dust off her clothes.

"Oh, yes. It happened right after Ursa left with Ozai. That's strange. Ikem always seemed eager to be around me as I passed out. Anyway, he was a darling boy. Pity that he left. I always wonder where he went during that night." Wuzil mused, then shook her head.

"Nevermind. That happened long ago. Now, dears, would you like to have some dinner?" Wuzil smiled brightly, and Azula saw _her_ in that horrible smile.

That same smile that appeared rarely on Zuko's face, and that smile that never graced her lips if she could help it.

Azula was going to end Mother, if that was the last thing she did.

* * *

Azula stood stiffly in the corner of the kitchen, not bothering to help. The waterbender was laughing and talking with Wuzil. It seemed they both liked to cook. What an useless trait.

Zuko was muttering to the Avatar with an angry expression, and Aang kept looking at her as if to expect that she was gone. Azula heard her name when Zuko snarled and shook his head.

_Azula._

Azula sighed angrily and shook her head. She was tired of Mother's rants. She had to end her soon.

Very soon.

"Azula, please grab the plates, dear." Wuzil asked her as she carried a steaming pot of soup. Disgusting.

"Get them yourself, woman. I'm not your lowly slave." Azula replied.

"Azula!" Katara said. "She's your grandmother! Help her!"

Azula eyed the peasant, and the memory of being frozen in water, helpless, only watching the waterbender tie her hands.

"You would know all about being helpful, wouldn't you?" Azula grinned, a crazy one. "After all, you helped Zu-Zu tie me! That was cheating! I always knew my brother was weak, but not that weak. That was just pathetic."

Katara sighed angrily and shook her head without saying another word. Azula smirked as she knew that the waterbender couldn't fight against her words.

She was right, of course.

Every time.

The scent of the warm food drafted into Azula's stomach and it growled loudly. She hadn't eaten all day. She sighed and made her way to the table, where the others were chatting and laughing.

What a happy picture. It could make her vomit.

Why didn't you beat the Avatar, Father? Why? How could have he destroyed you? He's just a boy!

Azula smoothly slid into a seat next to Wuzil, and the blind earthbender next to her. Azula relived the memory of being able to lie even to the earthbender. Perhaps Toph wasn't as great as she thought. Ha, what a stupid noble.

"Here, have some of these." Wuzil dumped a pile of bright green vegetables. Lettuce.

Azula wrinkled her nose. "That is disgusting. Where is the real food, woman?"

Wuzil grinned at her. "Eat up, 'Zula. This is all what we have."

Now she remembered why she liked living in the palace.

Better food, better living conditions, better clothes and more power.

Of course.

* * *

Azula was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The deep breathing of the Water Tribe siblings and the Avatar didn't lull her to sleep. Nothing ever did.

She could hear Zuko and that earthbender talking. Their smooth voices mingled, and Azula growled. Stupid earthbender.

Then she felt her cot shake. Azula froze, uncertain of what to do. What was happening?

Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic.

It never helps you.

An old voice wandered up through the floors and Azula relaxed. Of course. It was her.

Zuko's and Toph's voices stopped. Azula sat up in her bed and stared at the light that escaped underneath the door.

Only if she could blast lightning at it, and kill them all! Then only Mother would be left!

Yes! Yes! Yes!

No. She had to lead Zuko and the others.

That was part of the game, after all.

And she didn't want to dishonour her word.

"No." Azula could hear Wuzil moaning from below. "Ikem, don't go in the forest! No! Take care of my daughter! The wolf isn't controlled yet! No! Be safe!" What in Angi was she talking about? She never mentioned about this when Father visited her.

"Grandmother?" Zuko's hesitant voice wavered at the door. Azula silently stood up and leaped over the sleeping bodies of the Avatar and the Water Tribe girl.

Azula glanced in the corridor, and there was Zuko, knocking on the door. The blind earthbender looked at her, and shook her head.

"Zuko, she's here." Toph warned Zuko. Azula stepped into the hallway and walked towards them.

"You've found out, Zu-Zu. It seems like dear grandmother is telling us important information." Azula smirked.

"What do you mean, Azula?" Zuko growled.

Azula let a mad grin. "Mother's here, of course. With him."

Zuko gasped as he realized this statement. Toph crossed her arms and glared at Azula.

"She's not lying, from what I can tell." Toph said.

What a foolish girl you are, Azula thought. That girl wasn't as good as she thought she was.

Azula's soul was shattered into a thousand pieces, each broken by someone she loved.

A broken girl filled with broken promises.


	10. Ashes and Secrets

**Disclamier: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics.**

**Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

Sometimes Azula wished things were back to before when everything changed. Back to when Lu Ten was there, back to where Mother was there, back to where Father respected her more than Zuko.

But she liked this present time better. It gave her so many games to play with. The problem was the players. Ugh, how much more stupid could they get? Azula liked a challenge. This was too easy. But fun to manipulate.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko alerted the Avatar and the siblings of their new discovery at the table. Azula had to bite her lip from bursting out in laughter. She saw Toph give a confused look, and she calmed her emotions. She had to be more careful.

"Is this true, Azula? The Avatar turned to her. Azula narrowed her eyes. Just one tiny flame and the Avatar could be destroyed. That wouldn't be wise.

Mother was still there.

"Are you doubting my word? Now, that is sad. Not even the Avatar trusts my word. But believe me, Avatar, I will honour my word." Azula snarled and crossed her arms. Aang helplessly looked at Zuko, who was glaring at his sister.

"Azula always lies, Aang. I don't know if she is telling us the truth or not." Zuko finally said. Azula let out a crazed laugh.

"You're just paranoid, Zu-Zu. When have I ever lied to you? Father was going to kill you, you know. Even I wouldn't be that merciless." Azula smirked.

"Shut up, Azula." Zuko growled and pinched his nose, as if to keep out an annoying thought out of his head. Perfect.

She was irritating him.

Good.

"So, we should leave after breakfast." Sokka replied after stuffing a whole seal jerky in his mouth. Impressive.

"Just into the forest?" Katara asked. "Wouldn't it be wiser to fly over?"

"No." Zuko replied. "The forest it too thick. We wouldn't be able to see a thing."

Katara frowned.

This place was nothing like your home, Azula snarled. Not all naked and cold.

"Do you know where your mom is?" Toph drummed her fingers on the table, probably to absorb everyone's vibrations faster. Azula paced around the room until she looked out the window, which overlooked the large village.

"Azula!" Zuko barked. Azula sighed and turned around.

"The whole point of this is for you to find her." Azula growled. "What have she ever done for me? Nothing. Nothing at all!" The madness was rising to power. "All she wanted is my rightful power! And she was too weak to get it! Now she's plotting against me! With you! With all of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Sokka demanded. "We've never met your mother!"

"Liars!" Azula shrieked.

_They're not lying. You'll see, Azula. You'll see what I wanted to do for you. I love you._

"Stop! I command you!" Azula shook her head wildly, shaking the voice around.

"Azula!" A hand grasped her arm and forced her hands away from her head. Zuko's worried eyes were looking at hers and Azula's breathing calmed down.

"Maybe we've been here too long." Zuko said. "Maybe you should return to the mental institution."

Azula slipped her smooth hands out of Zuko's rough ones. "I'm never returning there. You can't force me."

"I'm Fire Lord-"

"Whatever, Zu-Zu. You don't deserve it. You even saw the letter." Azula waved her hand dismissively with a bored voice. Zuko's eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't, Zuko. Not now." Aang warned Zuko, giving Azula a pleading look. Azula smirked. She wanted it.

Now.

"Don't listen to the Avatar, Zu-Zu. He's just a boy. Nothing worthy of."

"How dare you!" Katara shouted. "Aang is more braver than you! He saved the world."

"He plunged it into more darkness and grief." Azula growled back. Blood rushed in her veins and she welcomed the hot, firey feeling of anger and rage. "Even you know, Avatar! Don't lie!"

Aang confusedly opened his mouth and looked around. Even he was afraid of Azula.

Ah! Yes! Yes!

The Avatar was fearful of her!

Victory!

"Don't answer that, Aang. Azula's just playing with you." Zuko interrupted and glared at his sister.

"I'm not playing, Zu-Zu. It's the truth." Azula smoothly and eerily said. Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"I'm going upstairs. I assume you need some privacy from me. After all, all secrets are best kept away from me." Azula drawled and easily stepped up the stairs. As she reached the top, she could hear the fierce mutterings of her companions.

Instead of returning to her room, Azula marched towards Wuzil's room. The old woman was sleeping in, but as shadows of footsteps padded across the floor underneath the door, she was awake.

Azula opened the door and there was Wuzil, washing her face.

"Oh, Azula! You've shocked me! I had almost forgotten that you were all here!" Wuzil gave her a bright smile. Disgusting.

Azula closed the door. "Listen, old woman, and listen very carefully."

"I'm all ears." Wuzil braided her black hair.

"We both know that you want to tell Zuko where dear Mother is."

"Of course, it would be wonderful!"

"But you're not going to tell him."

Wuzil frowned and stopped braiding. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, let's just say that Zuko loves a good hunt." Azula smirked. Dear Zu-Zu hated hunts. He never caught his prey, unlike Azula.

"Really? Alright, I won't tell him. Make sure you say hello to dear Ursa when you meet her."

"I won't forget." Azula promised and closed the door. "Remember, Wuzil, not a word. Even when they ask questions."

* * *

Later that morning, they were all ready to leave. Finally. It took them forever. Wuzil grinned and gave them farewells. The old woman had kept her word.

Good. Azula wouldn't destroy her.

"Are you sure its that way?" Katara asked, her eyes widening at the gloomy forest.

"The Forest of Ashes." Zuko said. "It was famous for...I can't remember."

"It was famous for the ashes of famous generals and royals drifting through the wind. It's an honourable place to let your ashes fly away."

They all looked at her with wide eyes, exempting Toph.

"Like who?" Sokka challenged. Azula scoffed.

"Like grandfather Azulon, and our dear cousin Lu Ten. General Kyzi was burned here also." Azula recited.

"You had a cousin?" Aang brightly asked. "I never knew that."

"He's nobody. Just somebody from the past." Zoku replied.

"Oh, no. He is somebody far more important." Azula corrected in a cold tone. "Just wait and see, Zu-Zu. This will be an adventure of a lifetime that you won't forget anytime soon."

"Am I the only one here who thinks she's completely crazy?" Sokka hissed to Aang.

"No, we all agree with you." Toph replied, feeling Azula's excited feet entering the forest. Azula could sense the blind earthbender's bewilderment.

Her game was getting even better.

She was getting closer to Mother.

She was going to end her.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not writing anytime sooner. I had a bit of writer's block, but hopefully that's over now. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll try to update sooner!**

**Thanks! :D**

**-missheftyrocks**


	11. New Evidence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Once, when Azula was a girl, she saw Father burn a fire fox to a crisp. It seemed like he was angry, and he was just taking his rage out on the innocent animal. Azula wanted to stop the screeching pain of the animal, but she was afraid what her Father would do to her.

But then Ozai had looked up and stared into her eyes, a mixture of rage and cruelness swirling around in his golden eyes.

That was the first and last time Azula respected her Father.

But she never uttered a word about it.

* * *

The trees were tall, so tall that they blocked Azula's view from the sky. The air was damp and had the scent of fire. Owls and other creatures hooted and yowled and yelped in the distance. The bushes and branches shivered like something had ran through it.

Azula loved it.

It made her senses more alive, and forced her to seem calm. Unlike Sokka, who jumped ten feet in the air every time he heard something.

"Shouldn't it be called Forest of Spookiness?" Sokka gripped his boomerang tighter and warily looked around.

Weakling.

_No, Azula. He's showing his fear. And that makes him brave._

Shut up.

* * *

"Don't you see? I'll back in no time." Lu Ten assured Zuko and Azula. Azula crossed her arms and glared at her older cousin.

"You promise?" Zuko eagerly asked. "Will you tell me everything about Ba Sing Se?"

Lu Ten laughed, a soothing sound that inflicted joy. "Of course, Zuko. I promise."

"It's not wise to keep promises that you can't keep." Azula interrupted. Lu Ten grinned and set his bag on the floor.

"And who said that, 'Zula? Some famous general that I can't remember?" Lu Ten said.

"No, grandfather said that." Azula snapped.

"I see. And I should keep your hopes down of me not returning at all?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

Azula growled. "Because it'll be easier when the news come."

"What news?"

"That you're dead."

"Oh, Azula! Do you really have that much little faith in me?" Lu Ten laughed. "I'm General Iroh's son! A master firebender! Nothing will ever defeat me!"

Zuko was hanging on every word with wide, admiring eyes.

Pathetic.

"You will die, Lu Ten." Azula said with sickening calmness. "Remember that when you're dying on the battle field, thinking about your last moments of life."

Lu Ten stopped smiling and gave Azula a long, hard stare. Then he smiled.

"We'll see."

She wasn't surprised when the letter came, informing them that Lu Ten had died. Now, she was a step closer to being a Fire Lord.

But she wasn't there, not yet.

* * *

It was midday before Zuko ordered for a rest. Azula stood as the others gratefully plopped to their feet.

"I never thought the Fire Nation could have forests like these." Toph said. "The Fire Nation always seemed like a forest-less place, with fires burning every where."

"There is fire in every firebender, earthbender. We gather our energy from the sun, and that fuels us." Azula paced around, looking at the trees. The air felt uneasy. Something was watching them. It felt different.

"Sit down, Azula. We're taking a break." Zuko patted the spot next to him on the mossy ground.

"Don't order me around, Zuko! I, unlike you, am keeping my eyes open." Azula snarled and faced her brother. The madness was surging through her veins, clouding her thoughts.

"I only met rest for you, Azula. You look tired." Zuko said.

Lair.

"You would be tired if she was in your head, speaking mindless sentences!" Azula muttered under her breath and stalked away from Zuko. She needed a rest from them.

She walked with crisp confidence, her eyes flickering at every movement the forest made.

"Azula?"

Azula whipped around, shooting a bolt at the person. It narrowly missed the waterbender's hair as she dropped to the ground.

"Hey! I just wanted to talk!" Katara said. "Why do you have to be so-so on guard?"

"Leave, peasant." Azula crossed her arms. "Unless you wish to experience more bolts."

"I'm not afraid of you, Azula. You're just a mad girl, left all alone. Remember that. No one is ever coming back to you, unless you change." Katara snarled.

Azula gave the peasant a long look. Did she think she was better than her? Did she? Ha, that was laughable. Azula was a princess! The second most powerful person in the Fire Nation! Everyone feared her!

Azula held out her hand, and a small flame appeared in her pale palm. "You are still afraid of me, peasant. I can see it in your eyes. You remember every painful memory of what the Fire Nation did to you and the other nations. You remember how easily I conquered Ba Sing Se. How I struck the Avatar down."

Katara held out her hands, ready to defend herself as Azula walked closer, the flame growing bigger.

"You're like this flame. You grow bigger and bigger, devouring everything in your path, thinking you can overtake everyone. But you don't notice the creeping forces coming closer." Azula's fingers hovered over the flame. "Until it crushes you." Her fingers enclosed the flame, extinguishing it. Katara's blue eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Are you threatening me?" she demanded. Azula let out a cruel laugh.

"I'm not threatening you. I'm warning you." Azula said.

"But you're still going to be all alone, Azula. No one loves you anymore." Katara softly said, her eyes betraying pity. "Do you want to be all alone after this?"

"I don't need love. It's for weaklings," Azula snarled. "I'm strong enough." "You're lying to yourself." Katara turned around and walked in the direction where the others were waiting. After a few steps, she paused.

"But if you show or mean any harm to Zuko, Aang, Toph or Sokka, I will not hesitate to destroy you. Love is powerful, Azula. It gains more people to your side that would be willingly to do anything for you." Then she disappeared through the trees.

Azula stared at the swaying trees, thinking about the snow peasant's words.

"I'll show everyone that love is useless, powerless and pathetic." Azula swore and closed her eyes.

* * *

Lu Ten's body was covered up in white sheet. Azula could make out the pointing features of the nose and pouting lips, and where the eyes were. Zuko was crying beside her, with Mother weeping into a red handkerchief.

Stupid.

Iroh was quiet, with tears flowing down his face. Next to him, Ozai had a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

He was going to be Fire Lord.

Azula let a small smirk as she returned her gaze to Lu Ten's still, dead body.

Did you remember my words? How foolish you were, Lu Ten.

Azulon's aged hand rested on the white forehead. "My eldest grandchild has passed. Let him be in peace in the Spirit world, and my his spirit live on."

They all nodded in agreement, and Lu Ten's body lit on fire, burning the dead prince into ashes.

The ashes, Azula remembered, were just like's the fire fox's.

But Lu Ten's ashes were sent away to the Forest of Ashes.

* * *

All that afternoon, they walked on deeper into the damp forest. Azula was in the lead, because the others could keep an eye on her.

Maybe they were finally learning.

"How much longer, Princess?" Toph asked for what seemed the thousandth time. Azula took a deep breath to calm her jangled nerves and didn't answer the earthbender.

They walked for another couple minutes until Azula narrowed her eyes at an small opening between the trees, showing white light.

"There's a clearing up ahead." Azula crisply said. "I expect we are near now, and you shall find dear Mother, Zu-Zu." Azula caught Zuko's longing in his eyes.

"And then we can all live happily ever after." Azula drawled and walked faster. The anticipation was almost too much to bear. She was almost there.

Mother was going to be ended.

Soon.

Azula reached the clearing first and the sun hit her face, reigniting her dull fire power. She felt powerful and full of energy. She could destroy all of them right now! But then Mother would disappear again.

"Hey, what's that?" Sokka squinted his blue eyes against the bright sun. Azula followed his gaze and felt rage soar up in her.

A small hut stood by a large pond. A dying fire had a few embers glowing a few feet away from the entrance of the hut.

Zuko staggered forward, longing and hope in his eyes.

But Azula growled and blue fire lit in her hands.

"This is a trick!" Azula said, looking at the trees in the dark forest. "The foolish peasant led us here for this!"

"What are you talking about, Azula? It's nothing but a hut and a fire." Aang frowned. "Somebody lives here."

"You're right, Avatar. It's nothing but a hut and a fire. It's nothing at all." Azula said. Katara frowned, her eyes looking at the small hut.

"So, what you mean," she slowly said. "That this is a decoy, a false alarm. No one really lives here."

"Correct, peasant. I see you can use your pathetic brain." Azula snapped. Katara's eyes flashed angrily and she took a step forward, but Aang interrupted her.

"Why would they do that? I mean, it would be a waste of wood and time!" The Avatar airbended his self to the fire and inspected the fire.

"It's not that old. I bet it was burning this morning." Aang stood up and brushed off some dirt.

"She's doing this. Everything. She's ready." Azula said.

"Who?" Zuko asked, his good eye narrowing.

"Mother, dear Zu-Zu." Azula drawled.

"But why?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Zuko." Azula sharply said, shutting her eyes tight to keep her voice away.

"Hey, what's this?" Sokka shouted from the edge of the forest. Azula opened her eyes and squinted against the harsh sun.

It was there.

Azula let out a small smirk.

A flame was engraved into a tree.

He was here, with her. And they were taunting her! Her, a princess! How dare they! Azula suppressed a shriek of rage as Zuko and Aang inspected the tree also.

"She's here, somewhere." Zuko said. "I can feel it."

How true you are, Zu-Zu.

"What's this?" Toph shouted from the hut. Azula approached the blind earthbender and saw it.

It was a large wolf footprint, disappearing into the trees.

"Hey, the wolf spirit was here!" Aang said. "Maybe we can see where it lives!"

"But what do these clues mean?" Zuko asked, and Azula could feel his eyes burning into her skin. He was trying to force the answers out of Azula.

Azula turned around and looked at Zuko. "It means that she's truly here, and Father didn't lie after all."

The game was going to end soon, once and for all.

For good.


	12. Just the Beginning

**Disclamier: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics.**

**Sorry for the long wait and enjoy :D**

* * *

Azula was no stranger to rage and anger. She felt it everyday. But she calmed it down, because then she couldn't conjure the blue flames. And then she couldn't have beaten all of those worthless people.

But she still felt it everyday, and it made her frustrated. She just wanted a free day without anger, but that would cause her firebending to dwindle. Azula couldn't let that happen. She had to prove to everyone that she was better. Stronger. More powerful.

Also more tired.

* * *

"What do you mean Azula? Just speak normally for once! I'm getting headaches from your riddles!" Zuko pinched his nose and took a deep breath. Azula smirked.

"But that would take all the fun out, Zu-Zu. I can't let that happen. Oh, no. Not at all." Azula drawled. "Besides, this is almost over. I'm making sure it lasts longer."

"Come on, Crazy. Don't make me force it out." Toph cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"As if you could." Azula shortly said. "Remember, Zu-Zu. I'm your guide. You don't want anything to happen to me, would you?"

Zuko growled and looked at the wolf footprint. "Sokka, do you have any idea where it's going?"

Sokka, who grinned with pride and stepped forward. "Of course! Back in my village, I'm the best tracker! I once tracked a sea lion with babies!"

"It was ten meters away from our house." Katara said. "Anybody could have seen it."

"Be quiet, Katara! Zuko asked me!" Sokka crossly said. Katara sighed and crossed her arms, as if waiting for something magnificent to happen.

"It seems like Wolfy went back into the forest." Sokka stood up and faced the others.

"Genius, I would have never figured that out." Toph drily said.

"But you're bli- oh, right." Sokka stopped himself in time.

"We can't afford to waste anymore time." The Avatar started walking to the forest. "We might have a chance to gain good distance if we leave now."

Zuko gave Azula a stone hard stare. Zuko was desperate, but he didn't show it. But Azula could spot it.

"Time to go, Zuko." Sokka followed Aang into the dark forest.

* * *

The forest seemed brighter, to Azula's eyes. It didn't have the looming, dark trees, but more greener and prouder trees. The grass was a light evergreen, making the sun sink into it.

"The forest seems more brighter." The Avatar voiced her thoughts. "It's nice."

"You think everything is nice, Aang. Every even those evil monkey-dogs." Sokka said dejectedly.

"But they were fun to play with! Don't you agree, Zuko?" Aang protested.

"Whatever, Aang." Zuko absentmindly replied, his thoughts somewhere far away.

"See! Even Zuko agrees with me!" Sokka grinned. "Beat that, all powerful Avatar!"

Those seemingly harmless words stabbed Azula.

_You know he didn't mean it, Azula. _

"Shut up." Azula growled, rage surging through her body.

"What did you just say to me?" Toph spun around to Azula. "Did you just tell me to shut up? You little-"

"No!" Azula rolled her eyes. "Why would I talk to a mindless noble like you?"

Toph angrily opened her mouth, but something interrupted her.

A singing voice echoing in the trees around them.

"Did you hear that?" Zuko jumped. "What was that?"

"It was someone singing." Katara frowned and looked around the forest. "Somebody near, I think."

Azula's heart stopped. That voice it was familiar. Very familiar. She froze, staring straight ahead, her head zooming with plans and possibilities.

It can't be.

No.

No.

"Azula, do you know what it is?" Zuko carefully eyed her. Azula snapped out and clutched her head.

"No! Go away!" Azula screamed.

"Azula!" A wave of cold water splashed over her, and she gasped with shock. Katara had her palms faced up, her face determined.

"You filthy peasant!" Azula roared. Her hands lit on fire, her body trembling with the most unpressed rage.

"Azula, calm down!" Zuko tried to grab her hands, but Azula shot a bolt of lightning at him and he fell to the ground.

"She plotted against me with you people! Tell me the truth! How did she know? What did she bargain you with to plan my downfall?" Azula screamed. She had to know. It was eating her alive.

"Calm down, Azula!" Aang airbended a ball straight to Azula but she ducked it. Then her feet were stuck, glued to the ground.

"Let me go!" Azula shrieked, now hysterical. "You wanted to destroy me! Let me go!"

Zuko stood up, wincing as he rolled his shoulder. "Azula, what's going on? Do you know the voice?"

"No! No! She's here! With him!" Azula tried to free herself, but Zuko and Sokka had grabbed her hands, preventing her to bend.

"Mother?" Zuko asked.

Azula grinned madly. "Who else, Zu-Zu?"

Then the singing voice appeared again, but this time closer.

"Aang, what do we do?" Katara tried to pin point where the voice was coming from, but it was hopeless.

"Just-just stay alert." Aang said, holding up his hands, ready to defend.

"That's unwise, Avatar. She wouldn't dare to show herself here." Azula drawled. Aang faced her with a confused expression.

"What do you-"

But then something jumped from the forest, making Zuko and Sokka drop her arms in alarm and surprise. Azula quickly burned the earth off her feet.

"What are you kids doing here?" A man with short, dark brown hair glared at them with unflinching golden eyes. Fury rose and Azula laughed mirthlessly, causing the others to all glance at her.

"Why, hello, Ikem." Azula drawled, her heart dropping. This game was going to end. But she kept up the facial expression. The man narrowed his eyes at her, trying to remember her face.

"Who are you?" he uncertainly asked.

"Don't play games with me, you pathetic creature." Azula snapped. "You know perfectly well who I am."

"Fine, Azula." The man growled. His eyes scanned the crowd, and rested on Zuko's for a second longer before returning to Azula.

"How's your father?" he smugly said.

"He failed his task, so he's no more useful." Azula waved her hand dismissively. "I think we both know why I am here with my brother and his friends."

"Brother?" Ikem frowned and looked at Zuko, who was speechless.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Ikem." Azula coldly said. "He's just another person."

"No. She'll be most displeased to see you." Ikem shook his head. "Why did you bring him here, Azula. You know she didn't want any part of this."

"Sometimes voices are disobeyed. Of course you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Ikem?" Azula smirked. Ikem seemed to be holding himself from jumping at Azula and snapping her neck off.

Not that he would.

"Where is she, Ikem? Don't lie."

"Hold up, wait!" Sokka interrupted, his hands up in the air as if he could stop the conversation physically. "You know this man?" he asked Azula.

What a dim witted person.

She didn't reply to give Sokka her answer.

"But how do you know-"

"Ikem, what's taking you so long?" A light, but elegant voice entered the small clearing. Zuko let out a gasp and stumbled back. Ikem turned around with a pained expression.

"I can hear voices? Do we have guests?" The pleasant woman's voice drifted closer. Azula's heart was pounding, her palms clammy. She was going to come.

Any second.

Then she could destroy her.

Her feet itched to go forward and burn that useless man.

"It's alright. Just some lost travellers." Ikem desperately lied to the forest. The other voice laughed.

"I'd better direct them. You're hopeless." Then a figure with long brown hair stepped into the clearing.

The reactions were instant.

A fury that Azula had never felt before rose in her as she looked at the familiar golden eyes. Her pale, long hands slapped her mouth as the woman looked at the strangers. Zuko's good eye widened and he stammered for words. The Avatar, Katara and Sokka all turned to see what Zuko's reaction was.

"Ikem, is it-" The woman turned to Ikem.

Ikem nodded, glaring at Azula.

"Hello, Mother." Azula spat out. "Long time no see."

Ursa dropped her shaking hands.

"Azula."

It was going to end!

* * *

**To be honest, this didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted, but I had writer's block for ages. But I hope it turned out okay, even if I didn't like it. **

**Again, if you have some criticism, don't be afraid to tell me! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	13. Controlled Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The scene here reminded Azula of when she attended Lu Ten's funeral. Everyone was still, silent and stony faced.

Expect her.

She had a grin on her face, her heart was bursting with utmost glee, but another emotion weighed her heart.

It was heavy, dark and throbbing.

It was grief.

Azula forced herself not to feel it, and she succeeded. With that power, she confiscated all of her other emotions, and only felt them when she wanted to.

It was certainly useful.

* * *

But now, as everyone stood still, quiet and looking at each other's faces, Azula couldn't control the rage that consumed her body. She only stood still long enough to drink in Mother's face, and fuelling the anger.

The next moment, she struck.

With a quick high kick, Azula blasted fire at Mother and quickly jumped and snapped her fingers down at the ground, extracting lightning and aimed it at Mother.

Ursa screamed as the fire came straight to her, and she ducked purely out of reaction. But the lightning hit her arm and she let out a groan of pain.

That was how quick, how fast, Azula was before the others rushed to their senses and got her under their control.

"No! No! She deserves it!" Azula struggled and screamed as hands forced her to lay on the ground, and she felt the cold earth wrap around her wrists and ankles.

"Azula!" A shocked Zuko stammered out. "What in Angi is wrong with you? Mother's here!" And Zuko slowly faced Mother as if he was making sure she was real, in the flesh.

Ursa was lying on the ground, gripping her torn sleeve. Azula let a mad smile as she saw the red, burned skin when Ikem gently pulled away Mother's hand.

"It's okay, I can heal it." Katara bended some water. "I mean, it that's okay with you."

Ursa gave a pained smile. "Please do."

"No! Don't you dare, you peasant! Mother deserves that badge of honour!" Azula shrieked and crackled insanely. The others exchanged concerned looks while they blocked Azula's view of Mother.

Now, as Azula saw between Sokka's legs, she could see Katara bending the water over the injured skin and the water was slowly repairing the skin.

"There, how's that?" Katara brightly said after she finished. "I'm no master in healing, but it's the best I could do."

Mother smiled. "Thank you. It's better than what Ikem would have done." She shot Ikem a knowing glance and Ikem grinned a little as he helped Ursa to her feet.

Zuko, all this time, was silent and was staring at Mother with some sort of awe and wonder.

No! Zu-Zu, don't you see!

She betrayed all of us! Don't go to her! She lied! Don't!

Don't!

"Hello, Zuko." Mother softly said.

Good!

Good! Talk to him! Distract him and the others!

Azula smiled as her hands quickly burned the earth off her wrists.

Any moment now.

"Mother?" Zuko whispered and stumbled forward as if he had just realized she was truly real. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what to do when you left!" Tears streamed down his face as Azula saw her brother plead for forgiveness. "But I'm good now. I'm sorry that I forgot myself! I'm sorry! But why did you have to leave? Why did you leave me to Ozai's mercy? Why?"

Mother gave a sad smile and looked at the darkening sky. "Don't worry, Zuko. That was not your fault. I'll explain everything later. But your father was right. I was banished for treacherous things that terrible night."

Azula jumped to her feet and grinned.

"Isn't that right, Mother?" Azula snarled and the others jumped in shock as she bended blue fire in her hands, making her face go in bright light and creating shadows at her eyes and cheekbones and nose.

"Oh, don't worry, Zu-Zu. I'm under control. I won't do anything to her." Azula assured Zuko with a frightening smile. Nevertheless, Zuko warily raised his hands and focused on every move that Azula did.

"Azula, I'm sor-" "Don't lie, Mother! I know that you wanted to steal my power even since I was a child!" Azula shrieked, causing the blue fire to grow bigger. Ikem nervously inched towards to Ursa, but Ursa was staring sadly at the deranged Azula.

"Ever since I was a child, I had to fight against you and your pathetic plots! Do you really think I was that weak?" Azula laughed, but it was a mad, cruel laugh that caused the company's insides to tighten and turn cold.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Ursa interrupted. "I should have warned you sooner, but, oh, Azula! Look at you!" A tear slipped her eyes.

"Don't start shedding those useless tears, Mother! Tell me how you plotted me! How you spied on me everywhere! Even in that asylum! Tell me!"

Now, everyone was on red alert.

Azula's body was fuelled by rage and she walked further, closer to Mother. Her limbs were trembling with excitement and rage.

Mother was going end.

"Azula, I didn't plot against you! I never did that! I only-"

"Wanted my power, didn't you?" Azula sneered. "Even Father saw that. He banished you for that treacherous act, and to send you away from me, so you wouldn't jump at every chance to seize power from me."

"No, he was lying, Azula. Please, come back with me and I'll explain everything."

Azula paused.

Hmm.

Let her explain after all of these years, or destroy her?

Azula narrowed her eyes, and suddenly vanished her flames with a flick of her hand.

"Very well, Mother. I will let you explain everything. Better make it good, or I will add fuel to it." Azula said with a sick smirk. And then I will destroy you for once and for all, she quietly added in her mind.

The players were about to be eliminated.

For good.


	14. The Other Story With Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Azula didn't know how she kept her rage quiet when she walked behind Mother, the temptation pushing her to the edge.

Mother was right there.

After many months of plotting and taunting, Mother was finally in front of her.

How easily Azula could struck down Mother with a quick kick and then a flame set to devour her heart and body!

Yes!

Then, finally, after many months of waiting, she, Azula, would be Fire Lord!

But no, Azula was curious about the story that Ursa had to tell.

Very curious.

* * *

Ikem's and Ursa's dwelling was a humble place. It had a bigger hut, with a well tended fire, and a small pool to relax in. It had a good view of the sun setting, making the sun go crimson and golden.

"Please, have a seat." Mother gestured to a pile of rocks arranged around the fire. Zuko numbly nodded and gratefully sat down. Azula sneered and chose to stand, unlike the others.

Didn't they know that they more of an easier target for Azula?

Of course not, Azula scoffed.

Mother sat slowly, as if taking her time to sit down before telling a dreadful tale.

In her case, it will most likely happen.

It was a long silence before Sokka broke it.

"So, how exactly did you end up here?" Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded. "Don't ask them yet!"

"Why? I was just-"

"It's alright." Mother interrupted. "I'm ready now." She took a deep breath and began.

"The night when Fire Lord Azulon died, I was banished by your father," Ursa looked at Azula. "And I went without a protest. In Ozai's eyes, it was most perhaps well deserved. You see, I was the one who put the poison in Azulon's nightly drink. I was the one who killed him."

"But why?" Zuko interrupted. "Grandfather never did anything to you."

Mother smiled sadly. "That's what you think. Azulon did much, much more."

"He took you away from this blasted village." Azula replied in a bored tone. "And away from your true love." She rolled her eyes. "Pathetic."

Ikem opened his mouth angrily, but Ursa laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. Azula smirked, glad she was able to rile Ikem so easily.

"Yes, that is what he did." Mother calmly said. "He forced me to marry Ozai, forced me to leave my home, and forced me to to the duties of the Fire Lady. But Ozai was desperate to be the next Fire Lord, but Iroh and Lu Ten were next in line. The Six Hundred Day Siege of Ba Sing Se gave him the answer to all of his problems."

"How?" Aang said.

"Ozai sent Lu Ten to be in the most dangerous part of the siege, with hopes that he would be easily killed. That's what exactly happened. Lu Ten was overwhelmed by a large group of Earthbenders and he was defeated."

Silence echoed around in the group as they realized Ozai's horrible, and successful, attempt of being Fire Lord. But not Azula. Lu Ten was always a stupid person.

Always.

"Ozai's plan worked when Iroh called off the siege, making him look weak as he grieved over the death of his only child. Ozai then went to Azulon, and persuaded him to be the next Fire Lord, as Iroh was too broken hearted to handle the duties of Fire Lord.

"But Azulon got furious when he realized that Ozai had killed his first grandchild and forced him to repay the price. He had to kill you, Zuko."

The shocked look on Zuko's face made Azula smile.

She didn't lie, after all.

"So, he called me and told me that I had to kill Azulon. Then I could finally be free, Ozai had said. That did set my mind. I put the snake-lizard poison in the drink, and Azulon drank it. During the night, he died a quick and painless death. Ozai then banished me, and I returned here, living in peace, until you came."

"So, you forgot all about me? You didn't even help me?" The hurt in Zuko's voice couldn't have been expressed more.

"No, she was living nice and dandy, and forgot all about you." Ikem sarcastically.

"Ikem, Zuko didn't know." Mother gave Ikem a scolding look. He had the decency to look away, ashamed.

"Zuko, please listen to this. I worried about you everyday, every single moment, when I got here. I was afraid that Ozai had killed you, afraid that you were living under his ruthless rule."

What about me? Did you forget about me, too? Azula wanted to ask, but she knew that made her look weak and helpless.

"But, when I heard that-that he banished you to look for the long lost Avatar, I knew that he had set you free, especially with Iroh. Iroh taught you to be merciful and kind, didn't he?"

"Yes." Zuko nodded his head. "But I was too stupid to listen to him."

"Of course you were!" Sokka retorted. "You were always hunting Aang and destroyed a couple of villages along the way! Don't forget-" But water froze around his mouth, preventing him to express his voice anymore. Sokka gave his sister an angry glare as she rolled her eyes and waited for the story to go on.

"But when I heard that Ba Sing Se's wall was broken in by Azula," Mother's burning eyes turned on to Azula. Azula gave a smirk.

"Only I could have thought a plan that clever and simple." Azula drawled, earning glares from the Water Tribe Siblings and the Avatar.

"I thought you had been killed, Zuko. I wasn't sure to think. It was so frustrating to be out of the world, with no news, with no information, only hope and despair joining you. But then I heard that the Fire Nation had been defeated, and that you, Zuko, have been Fire Lord. You don't how I felt. I was so you relieved that you made it."

"That's all what happened? You killed Azulon, to help Ozai." The Avatar replied tonelessly. Then it turned angry. "You took away a human life just that you could escape, and that Ozai could finally get what he wanted, as if killing Lu Ten wasn't enough!"

"Avatar, you don't understand." Mother said to the Avatar. "You're too young."

"No, I'm not!" Aang jumped to his feet, his voice rising. "I lost my people! I lost all of my old friends! I lost my culture! I had to fight against the Fire Lord! But I didn't take his life away!"

"She didn't have a choice!" Ikem stood up, staring at Aang, defending the quiet woman.

"Everybody has a choice!" Aang shouted back, the wind now picking up around them, making the trees sway lower and lower towards the ground. "You had a choice, Ursa. You could have just escaped during the night, and left Azulon alone."

"He was going to die soon, Avatar." Mother coldly said. "Besides, that was the price that he deserved for taking my life away. Surely, you must have felt that with the Fire Nation."

"Yes, I did!" Aang furiously said. "But I forgave, because I knew that revenge wouldn't full fill my loss." Then it was quiet in that moment. Azula decided it was time.

"So, as much it was a pleasure listening to your puny verbal fight, I think it is time for me to move on. After all, I have completed my deed." Azula stepped forward. "And you, Mother, it's time for you to be ended. You don't get any power of mine, and Zuko, I'm afraid you have to step aside from the throne. As you remember, you don't have the worthy blood." Azula grinned a cold and sick smile as she slowly turned around. "And maybe it's time to start the fire. It's getting dark."

With those confusing last words, Azula quickly stood straight and drew her fingers to the sky, then snapped them down, causing a whip of blue fire to explode from her finger tips. Surprised shouts and the others were scrambling away.

Azula grinned as she guided the fire so the others couldn't escape. But Zuko and Aang firebended a exit, which didn't work.

Azula quickly covered up the hole, and then unleashed it onto the trees, making a large fire of the trees.

"Azula!" Zuko roared. "Don't do this!"

"Remember what I said, waterbender!" Azula ignored her brother and stared into Katara's shocked blue eyes through the blue flames. "You don't notice the creeping forces until they crush you." The look on Katara's face was worth saying it.

"Good luck burning that out, Zu-Zu!" Azula began to jump onto a tree so the earthbender couldn't trap her. "It's the best blue fire that I have! So long, Mother! I will come back for you, but for now, farewell!" With that, Azula leaped from tree to tree until she was a safe distance away and started sprinting to the village.

The players were confused and frightened.


	15. Dawning of Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor the Search comics.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

With her heart pounding, her blood rushing through her veins and her vision sharp, Azula remembered clearly why she loved playing these games.

It made her feel powerful, alive and undefeated.

* * *

By the time the moon had risen up fully, Azula had reached the small village. It was silent, with no signs of life. The houses were all dark, the air filled with sleeping snores.

Azula quietly crept forward to the sky bison, where it was sleeping.

Not for long.

Azula prodded the beast awake with a long finger, and the sky bison's brown eyes flashed at the sight of her.

"Be quiet, beast." Azula held a ball of blue fire in her palm. "Or suffer the price."

The sky bison warily eyed the flame, probably remembering when the last time it had played with fire.

It wasn't pleasant.

Appa gave a reluctant sigh and Azula smirked as she jumped onto his back. She kept the ball of blue fire near the beast's body in case if it had any more stupid ideas of returning to his master.

"To the Fire Palace." Azula said in a crisp voice. "It's time to get what is rightfully mine."

* * *

The sun had fully risen when Azula had reached the palace. She jumped off the angered bison, who tried to escape as soon as her feet touched the ground.

But she was faster.

"Not so fast, you pathetic beast." Azula grabbed a fistful of fur, holding the fire near. "Go back to the Avatar and bring him back here. Let's have the real fun." With a disgusted look, Azula let go of the fur, and Appa hesitated no longer. He leaped into the air and flew back in the direction where they came from.

Azula looked at the golden and crimson palace, and smirked.

Only one more pawn to get through, and finally, finally, the throne would be hers.

Time for tea with Uncle.

* * *

Azula sauntered into the palace, through the empty corridors and silent bedrooms and came to her destination.

The kitchens.

"Good morning, Uncle." Azula drawled and crossed her arms. Iroh dropped his pot of tea and spun around to greet his visitor.

"Azula?" Iroh asked, his golden eyes wide. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh, you know, I decided I had enough of being a guide. Besides, Zuko and the others reached their destination."

"You found Ursa?" The surprise couldn't have been covered.

"Of course, Uncle. Well, technically, I found her. But Zuko was pleased enough to let me go."

"Zuko let you leave?" Iroh narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Azula let a cold laugh. "Isn't it obvious? Zuko wanted Mother to all himself." She let the hurt taint her words. Iroh looked at her, now pity in his eyes.

"Nevertheless," Azula collected her voice. "Zuko said that you should join him in the forest. I, personally, think a good deal of rest will benefit me."

"How did you get here?" Iroh peered out the window as if he could have spotted Azula's transportation.

"You know, the old fashioned way - walking, of course." Azula smirked and turned to leave the kitchen. She paused.

"And Uncle, I believe a good pot of tea will do good to Zuko. He needs it." Azula left the kitchen, leaving Iroh staring at her.

Azula returned to room and leaped into action. She pulled the picture of Father out of her way on the bare wall and grabbed out a short knife and a poison vial.

Azula shook the glass vial, making the poison swirl around in a deadly current of dark green.

"Now, the power is mine." Azula let out a mad smile. "Goodbye, Zu-Zu."

She returned to the kitchen, after making sure that Iroh had left.

He had.

On the table was a steaming pot of jasmine tea. Azula lifted the lid and poured in the poison, where it mixed in nicely with the tea and gave no scent. She placed the lid on again and left the kitchen with a large smile on her face.

* * *

After waiting all morning, listening out of her bedroom door, Azula finally heard Iroh leave. She watched him lift a tea pot tenderly on the komodo rhino and climbed on the creature and then scattered out of the palace.

Azula let a cold smirk out.

Her plan was working.

She walked out of her room to the throne room, but two guards were standing there.

Those blasted Kyoshi warriors.

"Azula!" Ty Lee said. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula drawled, giving the girls a lazy look.

"Iroh warned us that you would try to take over the throne." Suki held up her green covered hands. "We'll beat you."

"You mean, you will try to beat me." Azula corrected.

"Let's see who's right!" Ty Lee jumped towards Azula, with her two fingers pointed out. Ty Lee tried to jab Azula in the ribs, but Azula kicked her hand away and blocked a blow from Suki. Azula bended a red flame of fire and thrust it towards Ty Lee, who shrieked as the flame caught onto her thick clothes.

"Suki! Suki! What do I do?" Ty Lee tried shaking her arm to get rid of the flames, but only made it crawl around her body faster.

"Azula!" Suki shouted. "Don't do this!"

Don't do this!

Don't do this!

How dare they! Don't they see that she's the only one worthy of the throne? Or are they too blind?

Azula gave a sick smile as she bended a large fireball at Suki, and she tried jumping out of the way, but Suki was too late. The fire was eating her clothes, making her frantic with panic.

"Azula! Stop this! Please!" Ty Lee begged as the flame began to devour her body, making her face red from the heat. Tears trailed down her face.

"I will. Just until you two-" Azula began and the Kyoshi's warriors eyes began to droop, and then they both dropped simultaneously onto the ground, passed out.

"Pass out." Azula finished.

* * *

After Azula had tied two unconscious girls up with every possible knot that she could think of, Azula grabbed a messenger hawk from the Royal Palace's many birds in the bird's tower. With a short note on green paper, Azula sent the fearsome bird off with a satisfied feeling that seemed to empower her whole being.

She was so, so close!

Almost there!

Only a few more moves to make.

* * *

Azula approached the guard quietly, like a bird-snake slithering towards its prey. She lifted her fingers, prepared to bend, but the guard began to turn around as if to sense something behind him. His grey eyes widened as he saw Azula and he tried to yell, but Azula shut his month with her hand.

"Listen, you useless piece of scum," Azula spat out. "You will tell the other guards that Fire Lord Zuko ordered you to look after Ozai. He's concerned about his father's well being and wants him to get some fresh air. Understood?"

With fear in the guard's eyes, he nodded.

"And if you don't do what I say exactly, I'll make sure that my friends will terminate you and your guards. Oh, and don't bother coming out of the prison when Father leaves. The doors will blocked by the time they arrive. Also, don't play any tricks with me, guard. You'll be destroyed. Now, go and find the other guards. All of them."

Azula released her hand and pushed the guard away. Thankfully, the guard forgot his bending because fear was too busy gripping his mind. He stumbled away, shouting something about the Fire Lord's orders.

Azula then faced around to face the sunset.

A smirk graced her lips as she saw a small figure flying towards her in the setting sun.

A message.

* * *

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure it must have caused some trouble with the Earth King." Azula drawled, her guard stone hard as she looked at the green clad warriors.

"We will always serve you, Fire Princess." One of the Dai Li guards said.

"Of course you will." Azula carelessly said. "Now, I'm sure you must figured out what I am planning to do here."

"Very clever, indeed, Princess. But won't your brother come in a couple of hours?" Another Dai Li guard asked.

"Yes, Zu-Zu will come. I'm expecting him to do so, with his friends. That's why we need to secure the prison and make sure there are a few Earthbenders around to fight against the blind earthbender and the Avatar, if possible." Azula crisply said.

"But what about the guards and your father?"

"They are dealt with. We will have no problems with them. As for my father, he understands his part." Azula calmly said, her body building up in anticipation.

Almost there!

So close!

Only the last move has to be played.

"What about the others, Princess?" A younger sounding Dai Li warrior said. "Do we need to worry about the Kyoshi warriors and the firebenders?"

"No. The Kyoshi warriors will have no idea of what is happening here. If my brother is stupid enough to contact them, well, the better for us. Zu-Zu and Uncle will try to come in the palace. They will try to defeat me. Perhaps, Zuko will be on his deathbed." Azula remembered the poison.

"What about the waterbender and her brother?" The first Dai Li warrior dared to face her. His bright green eyes seemed in contrast with his dark face. Azula glared at him.

"I'll make sure that the waterbender will fall in the end. And her brother will fall with her."

"And if the Avatar doesn't follow the earthbender? He is strong, Princess." A Dai Li warrior with a deep voice replied.

"The Avatar will do what ever it takes to save his friends." Azula simply said, her mind racing. Her blood was pounding in her veins and her vision seemed sharp.

This was going to be the best part of the game.

"Just secure the palace and prison. I will deal with the rest. Wait for my orders." Azula concluded. The twenty or more Dai Li warriors nodded and bowed their heads lower.

"You are dismissed." Azula snapped and turned around to finally see the sun descend lower beyond the volcanic edges, casting red and yellow rays on the Royal Palace.

This part would be the showdown between her and Zu-Zu.

Already, she could see a tiny dot against the red and golden sun.

The last move is always played the best.


End file.
